Kaeru Basho: Operación Fénix
by apodakdmrz87
Summary: Fanfic secuela de "Un lugar llamado Kaeru Basho", continua con las historias de Midori y Daisuke, ahora bajo la amenaza de una organización Llamada los Himlenaicos, ¿Qué buscan con el Avatar Actual?. Fanfic basado en el universo de La leyenda de Aang y la Leyenda de Korra aproximadamente 1000 años después de los acontecimientos del niño en el Ice Berg.
1. Chapter 1

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 1: Capitán/h2  
p data-p-id="0022d81ab2cf0879542d7cc0335db040"Era junio, hacía calor, el funeral había terminado; un joven de aproximadamente 15 años lloraba desconsolado mientras despedían a un ser único para él, su abuelo, pero para todos los que estaban ahí era alguien más... era el Avatar Inu no Oni, al momento que bajaron su féretro y comenzaron a enterrarle, el joven se alejo a recargarse contra uno de los vehículos que habían asistido, una chica se acerco, una pariente y acaricio su cabello - Ya no llores Daisuke, él te cuida de todos modos – su llanto había acabado, pero su dolor seguía ahí./p  
p data-p-id="a7ff7b5696f1a9f4f582aaa35ab6f663"Frente a la tumba estaba el ex militar, observando los nombres de los que yacían ahí, Inu no Oni, Cihua Ceyaotl; esto le recordaba muchas cosas de su infancia, incluso los momentos cuando su abuelo le mimaba y lo llevaba a ese mágico lugar, donde cuando tenía dudas, podría acceder, pero entrar ahí es un consumo brutal de energía incluso para él, Daisuke se hincó frente a la tumba y acaricio la lápida - Pronto traeré a la que gobierna mi corazón papá – Dijo sonriente y minutos después, se levantó y se encamino a su auto, recibía mensajes de preocupación de la maestra tierra, él no los contestaba y solo los ignoraba./p  
p data-p-id="fe54c37cfddc165abcd2d7c8d57329f8"Tras subir a su auto recibió una llamada de ella, observaba el celular y dudaba en contestar, dejo que sonara; encendió su auto y se puso en marcha a un lugar llamado el Cuartel del Saber, estaba cerca de ese cementerio, ahí estaban ya esperando Steve y Chrin, una joven bastante bonita los recibió y entraron al recinto, pasaron unas puertas de cristal y les dijeron que se dirigieran a la biblioteca, ahí esperaba un joven de cabello oscuro y lentes, dio un brinco y abrió un pasaje subterráneo, los ex militares bajaron por él llegando a una habitación bien arreglada, en las paredes colgaban estandartes del continente de la tierra./p  
p data-p-id="7e42bc2c4172a7c886440d6dcbd8d7ae"Los militares tomaron asiento y pronto por una puerta lateral, salió el General de Brigada acompañado de un caballero de cabello plateado - Él es Roujuro Horner, director de la escuela Verkeht Herum, es en sí un viejo amigo mío – decía el viejo militar mientras el invitado asentía sonriente – Él les explicará mejor la situación que vamos a llevar para proteger a la Avatar Alexa Oliver – Roujuro sonrió y entrego a cada uno de ellos un folder – Bien, ustedes trabajaran dentro de la escuela, como maestros, además de enseñar materias lo harán con uso de control en sus respectivos niveles – Los ex militares revisaban todo mientras escuchaban – eso incluye... que no demuestren que son expandidos, la avatar desconoce realmente la situación, además de que hay alumnos dentro de la escuela que son hermanos de fallecidos tenientes de sus divisiones – Steve miró la foto de una chica en el expediente decía Danae Hawkwing – ¿Estos estudiantes nos reconocerán? – preguntó Steve y el director de la escuela respondió negando con la cabeza – Murieron en batalla con otros capitanes, los alumnos desconocen sus identidades, sus parientes entienden que es el ejército y esto ocurrió, ustedes no son culpables de nada – Los ex militares callaron – Ahora, tendrán de aliada dentro de la escuela a mi hija Risu Horner, es una expandida, puede aplicar las mismas técnicas que Rick, en sí, durante su juventud fueron amigos, a ella le dio un duro golpe saber que murió – Los militares escuchaban atentos – El problema es que no tiene entrenamiento militar, deseo que uno a la semana le ayuden, hay maestros agua que pueden ayudarla, pero siento que en esta ocasión necesita entrenamiento militar – Daisuke trago saliva y recordó la tremenda paliza que le colocó Eremes frente a Midori, el también tenía años sin entrenar y necesitaba apoyo de igual manera – Los espero el lunes para darles indicaciones del trabajo que harán, váyanse preparando, necesito docentes buenos... y les pagaremos – los capitanes asintieron y se despidieron formalmente; cada uno con su folder y salieron del sótano, cada capitán se retiro en sus autos y se fueron a sus respectivos destinos, el celular de Daisuke seguía sonando, tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de Midori./p  
p data-p-id="82249d00ce136ad8357c3036dc88fa0a"El camino a casa de este ex militar es largo, al llegar, las luces no estaban encendidas, bajó del auto y tomó el folder, abrió la puerta de su casa y al encender la luz, Midori esta dentro, mirándolo fijamente, con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Eres un idiota sabes?, tengo horas tratando de comunicarme contigo... - Daisuke se quedó atónito por el reclamo de su actual pareja además de saber que estaba dentro de la casa– Am... yo... tranquila... es que... - la chica le miraba llorando - ... ¿Me vas a dejar?... ¿Después de todo lo que luchamos para estar juntos? – El militar quedo callado, cerró la puerta y arrojo el folder a la mesa que estaba cerca de ella - Me reclutaron en el ejército otra vez – Respondió y la chica enmudeció – Revisa el folder, viene el informe de la misión./p  
p data-p-id="61bd43281d945fed6d0ceb2b64aa34f4"La chica tomó el folder que tenía un acabado parecido a un Fenix, venían las fotos de la muerte de Rick - ... Capitán Rick... - continuó con las fotos de los demás militares muertos, y llegó con la foto de Layla – Ella es... - el capitán le interrumpió - Layla Fairyrise... la original candidata al projecto jenma hace 11 años – La chica enmudeció y siguió viendo el informe, la foto de la Avatar Alexa Oliver estaba ahí, la información de la escuela donde asistirá y el rol que ocupará el ex militar - ... esto es peligroso para usted – el cambio de expresión de la chica le tranquilizó más – Midori... -trago saliva- Rick, los capitanes suplentes a nosotros, los tenientes... todos murieron, todo esto salió desde que Eremes apareció y parece ser que pertenecía a una organización que se hace llamar los Himlenaicos, realmente no sabemos cuáles son sus intenciones, pero Rick trajo un documento que hablaba que buscaban Localizar a Raava, así que decidimos proteger a la Avatar actual – La maestra tierra le escuchaba atenta - ... Trabajaremos en esa escuela... la cuidaremos – La chica le miro seria – Pero... usted lleva tiempo sin entrenamiento... déjeme ir con usted, necesitará ayuda, mi entrenamiento de Arte Civil servirá de algo – El ex militar negó con la cabeza – Tu tienes una obligación con tu estudio –respondió el capitán./p  
p data-p-id="ec44143915be321cb51160550493b2c6"La chica le miró seria - ... Su vida me importa más – el capitán estalló - ¡Y a mi más la tuya!, pero debes entender que esto va más allá de nosotros, no quiero que te involucres... y si es necesario terminar para que me dejes hacer mi misión... entonces – La chica lo abofeteo brutalmente - ... ¿Por qué dice esas estupideces?... después de todo lo que sufrimos, ¿realmente quiere terminar? – El capitán le miraba triste – Déjame hacer esta misión... - La chica lo abrazo y después acarició la mejilla - ... no muera... por favor, prométame que va a hacer lo posible por evitar morir, que siempre se va a defender – Daisuke le observó y le correspondió el abrazo – Eso haré... pero... por favor, ni una palabra de esto... es totalmente confidencial... - La chica asintió./p  
p data-p-id="e468e55536b530b2a117ae8e347a2f2a"A la mañana siguiente, la chica estaba en el campus de su universidad, había pasado la noche con el ex militar y tenía un día algo largo, sin embargo voces corrían en la universidad, sabían que había sido novia de Lee, pero ella sabía que él era un invento, Eremes era el verdadero sujeto tras la máscara, pertenecía a la organización que dio muerte a varios de los mejores militares que haya visto, en Kaeru Basho le observaban con extrañeza "¿Cómo es que no siente nada después de que murió su novio?" preguntaban unos, la verdad es que ella se había desilusionado por el acto de Eremes, su amor era de Daisuke, pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad, las miradas frías, su compañera de habitación, la presión era increíble, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir./p  
p data-p-id="82fdcf2cbbe3f648f8c5ed5e535fbb23"El primer día de clases en la escuela Verkeht Herum comenzó unos meses después, la flota de maestros había sido actualizada para la operación, Risu Horner iba a darles la bienvenida a los militares, el ambiente de la escuela era increíble, áreas verdes, salones bonitos, animales para convivir en la naturaleza, era un lugar especial – Bienvenidos –Dijo Risu, los otros capitanes respondieron la bienvenida de igual manera - Les indicaré donde están sus oficinas y quisiera saber ¿Quién es Daisuke? – El maestro panirium levantó la mano – ¡Oh bien! Vaya, eres muy lindo, según Roujuro serás el primero en enseñarme el día de hoy – El ex militar asintió y respondió – Bueno, pero tendrás que avisarme a qué hora, porque no nos dijeron nada de eso – la chica sonrió amigable - A la hora de la salida, en un horario llamado Guardia, el día que te toque guardia no entrenarás conmigo y pues, estoy muy nerviosa, nunca había practicado cosas tan... difíciles, pero es por un bien común – la chica volteó y miró a través de la ventana de lo que parece ser el primer año del nivel donde están, los otros capitanes observan, una bella chica está leyendo un libro, es de ciencia ficción, su cabello es chino medio quebradizo, sus rasgos son finos y posee unos ojos muy expresivos, era el Avatar Alexa Oliver, a la que debían proteger esta nueva formación de maestros alterados./p  
p data-p-id="08b5f2be58c6a1e30ded2391c1bf26e1"En una habitación casi oscura con monitores y varios equipos haciendo ruido, una chica se acerca a una silla - ¿Le encontraste? – Preguntó y el sujeto que estaba sentado rió un poco - Sí, es Alexa Oliver, está en el reino tierra, es una joven maestra Fuego de nacimiento – el sujeto de la silla respondió y la chica sonrió, dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación – Mantenme informada – el sujeto asintió y respondió – Si, señora Layla./p  
p data-p-id="fc0faae1edd6874dd95591baaf557882"La chica era bella, de cabello rosado, en su hombro tenía el símbolo de los Himlenaicos y el número 5 en forma de cicatriz, esbozaba una sonrisa de lujuria – Daisuke Oni... voy por ti./p 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Decisiones Difíciles

Dejemos por un lado a Midori, vamos a situarnos ahora con Daisuke, si bien la Operación Fenix había iniciado, algo que deberían de saber es que por lo pronto los enamorados estaban peleados, la chica no hablaba ni de chiste con Daisuke por aceptar trabajar en el ejército y no dejar que ella coopere, realmente llevan poco más de un mes sin que ella le conteste un mensaje o una llamada.

Los días en Verkeht Herum corrían amablemente, el ambiente de la escuela era increíble para Daisuke, al final el ya tenía experiencia dando clases a jóvenes maestros, en un nivel tan básico era a veces un poco problemático, sin embargo era un buen reto para él; se encargaba de dar computación y técnica de tierra como regularización a jóvenes maestros y de vez en cuando al avatar, en secciones especiales ya que para sus compañeros ellos no sabían quién era y mucho menos el porqué sus maestros estaban en ese lugar.

A pesar de diario mandar un mensaje a Midori, no dejaba que sus sentimientos se interpusieran en su misión, cuidar junto con Chrin y Steve al Avatar, sin embargo la clase había empezado temprano ese día – Vamos a mirar todos al monitor y seguir con las indicaciones, recuerden que no me gusta repetir más de una vez lo dicho y ya estamos un poco grandes para poder acatar las lecciones, pondré el Zoom para que todos veamos – En la pantalla estaba el escritorio de una interfaz gráfica un poco curiosa – a pesar de que el sistema no sea igual al de sus computadoras, el procesador de texto sí lo es - Los alumnos veían atentos y seguían las instrucciones, sobre todo el avatar, si bien ella sabía perfectamente quién era, estaba consciente de que lo que ella lograra como avatar no será muy reconocido, pero quería ser alguien más impactante, como una escritora de libros, o quizá una gran científica, para ella ser un avatar no era lo mejor del mundo.

La clase había acabado y la joven avatar se acerco al Capitán – ¡Hola Daisuke! – El capitán le sonrió al escucharla – Hola Alexa –respondió- ¿Alguna duda? – la chica pensó un momento y respondió alegre – ¡NO!, pero quiero saber si hoy es día de entrenamiento – El joven maestro sonrió y contesto – Te respondo en mi oficina a las 11 – la chica rio, asintió y se fue a su lugar, Steve estaba entrando para continuar con la siguiente clase - Todos tuyos Steve – El maestro viento le hizo una reverencia militar y asintió – ¡Gracias!

El maestro tierra entró a su oficina, era un lugar con muchas computadoras y pocas sillas, para él era totalmente acogedor, tomo su teléfono y reviso los mensajes, seguía sin responder, suspiro y acomodo unas cosas y escucho una jovial voz que se oía desde su entrada – ¡Buen día Dai-kun! – Era Risu Horner, estaba en la puerta y se acerco a él para saludarle de beso y el joven sonrió – Buenos días Risu, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? - La chica seguía sonriendo – Pues, hoy te toca entrenar con Alexa, todos hemos entrenado con ella y pues aprende muy rápido sinceramente, es una gran avatar – El joven maestro tierra se sorprendió – Vaya, entonces no durará mucho conmigo, sabes bien que llevo un buen rato sin practicar... y bueno sirve le aviso que sí me tocará con ella - La joven maestra agua se sorprendió por el comentario de falta de entrenamiento – Pero si no pude hacer mucho con tu pared de panirium, como es posible que digas que no tienes mucho entrenamiento – El joven sonrió apenado – Es que, me cansé mucho, antes podía hacer una espada de panirium y cargarla, ahora no puedo hacer más que estructuras... yo si me descuidé del ejercito más de lo que imaginas – la chica le dio ánimos y se retiro a su oficina, Daisuke volvió a revisar el celular, nada de mensajes de Midori.

La chica en Kaeru Basho estaba en un semestre algo difícil, sinceramente a pesar de tener tanto coraje hacia Daisuke, lo extrañaba brutalmente, estaba en una biblioteca, leyendo algunos libros sobre construcción en lugares poco usuales, revisando observó el templo aire del oeste, en el país del fuego, era un espectáculo verlo en escena, un verdadero sueño hecho realidad para cualquier estudiante de Arte Civil, poder trabajar con expertos en construcciones irregulares como los del reino del fuego, la chica suspiró y guardó todos los libros, saliendo de la biblioteca observo que habían puesto un poster donde venía la información de una beca para asistir a la nación del fuego, la chica tomo unos datos del poster para enviar su información, sin embargo al retirarse y dar unos pasos adelante chocó con un joven y ambos cayeron al suelo –¡Auch! – exclamó la chica.

El chico se inmuto y le miró – Ah, perdona!, no fue mi intención – el joven comenzó a rejuntar las cosas de ella y acomodarlas a la vez que ella intentaba hacer lo mismo – No, perdona, fui una tonta – ambos intentaron agarrar el papel donde la maestra tierra apunto la información y sus manos se tocaron, la chica se enmudeció y levanto la mirada a la vez que él joven hacía lo mismo, ella le miro directamente a los ojos y el sostenía la mirada, era un chico bastante apuesto, con ojos de color miel claros, cabello castaño, llevaba una chamarra de piel color verde con el símbolo del reino de la tierra, Midori, estaba ruborizada y el joven la ayudó a levantarse – ¿Estás bien?, ¿te lastimaste? - la chica negó con la cabeza, no podía decir nada por lo que le hacía sentir el chico, aceleraba su corazón y le ponía nerviosa, igual que el capitán la primera vez que lo vio, el joven leyó el papel - ¡Vaya!, ¿también estas interesada en la beca? – la chica tomo el papel y asintió – Oh... está bien... ¿Eres Midori verdad? La novia del chico fallecido – Midori asintió y suspiro – Oye, sé que no es un buen momento, pero ¿Aceptarías tomar un café conmigo? – La maestra tierra se ruborizó aun más – No puedo... sabes, tengo cosas que hacer... ¡Adios! – la chica dio un brinco y un montículo de tierra le ayudó a salir rápido de la situación.

Cerca de un callejón se sentó en el suelo y sacó su teléfono comenzó a escribir al Capitan "Por favor... quiero verle... le extraño... le extraño mucho" estaba escribiendo con un temblor impresionante, al recapacitar borró el mensaje, recordó que seguía enfadada con el - ... No aún... - se levanto del suelo y camino a la casa donde se alojaba en Ba Sing Se.

La tarde había llegado en Verkeht Herum, el patio de entrenamiento privado que mantenían los ex militares era totalmente cerrado para cualquier alumno, en el medio de la arena estaban la Avatar y el Maestro tierra - Veamos, ¿ya sabes hacer tierra control en algún estado? – la avatar negó con la cabeza – Me es muy difícil realmente, me desespero mucho y quiero hacer todo rápido – El joven maestro tierra suspiro – La tierra es de saber esperar el momento adecuado, es de sentir a tu alrededor... - Alexa le observaba – vamos a hacer algo –el maestro se sentó en forma de loto y la invito a hacer lo mismo, la avatar le hizo caso.

Vamos a sentir el pulso, si logras sentir el pulso, la siguiente semana podrás hacer muchas más cosas – el joven suspiro y cerró los ojos – Respira hondo y deja salir el aire de tus pulmones lentamente, comienza a sentir el ritmo de tu corazón – la joven comenzó a hacer lo que decía el maestro, poco a poco comenzó a sentir su corazón y su respiración, tenían un ritmo continuo y alegre, poco después comenzó a sentir un ritmo cercano, era el del maestro tierra, a los minutos abrieron los ojos – Vaya... sentí tu pulso – Daisuke sonrió – Bien, eso es bueno, tienes una excelente conexión con la tierra, ahora, necesito que desmorones esta piedra – dio un pequeño golpe en el suelo y sacó una piedra formada con tierra y la puso frente a ella y la tomo con la mano – Nop... tienes que hacerlo sin tocarla – La avatar le miro fijamente, suspiro y puso su mano sobre la piedra, esta apenas se deshacía, la practica acabo casi una hora después, apenas y la mitad de la piedra se había desmoronado la mitad, al final el maestro le llevo a la puerta donde un auto le esperaba - ¡ Nos vemos la siguiente semana para la práctica Daisuke! – el joven maestro asintió, con calma regreso a su oficina por las cosas, revisó el teléfono y no tenía mensajes de ella, comenzaba a ser difícil para él.

La semana fue dura para la maestra tierra, el chico que había conocido en el choque le molestaba cada día con ir a tomar un café, por obvias razones no podía decir que ya tenía una pareja, la actual pareja había acabado con Eremes y esto podría ser difícil para todos – ¡Por favor Midori, un café, Por favor! – El joven se poso frente a ella, la chica suspiro sonrojada y miró a un lado - si acepto salir a tomar un café contigo, ¿me dejarás en paz? – El joven asintió contento y la chica respondió – Esta noche, en la cafetería del viejo molino, no esperes mucho y ya – el joven anoto donde se verían y la chica se retiro, esbozaba una sonrisa de felicidad, solo deshacerse de él bastaría con una taza de café, pan comido.

La noche llegó y Midori se arreglo para salir, jeans azules y una blusa blanca, llevaba una gabardina negra por si hacía frío y comenzó a maquillarse pero segundos después se detuvo y miró su reflejo - No... este maquillaje solo es para el capitán... - la chica se desmaquilló y salió de la casa de Ba Sing Se – ¡Me esperas para cenar, voy y vengo, batearé a un zoquete! – la chica salió antes de que su compañera le contestara, como regularmente lo hacía.

Midori llegó al café y estaba decidida, solo iba a tomar la taza, reír un poco y batear al tipo, pan comido, al llegar lo vio, estaba bien arreglado, camisa roja que resaltaba sus ojos miel, estaba bien peinado y llevaba pantalón de vestir, a su distancia podía distinguir el perfume que llevaba, madera bastante bien para el chico que iba a ver, algo en ella le introdujo una duda, quizá esa noche no llegaría a cenar ni batearía a nadie, la chica se acercó más a su mesa y le sonrió - H- hola... - El joven se levanto y le invito a sentarse – ¡Oh! Bienvenida, toma asiento, y pide lo que quieras.

La noche pasó rápida para ella, entre risas y café, platicando de donde eran y sobre todo de ellos, el joven sí tenía un nombre, era Michael Bellemorte, venía de la nación del fuego, era maestro fuego y estudiaba Arte Quimica en la Universidad Kaeru Basho, Tenía 2 años más que Midori, su padre era un famoso Maestro de Arte civil que había hecho algunas de las nuevas construcciones de el templo aire del Oeste, además de restaurar algunas otras partes del mismo, la chica estaba fascinada, con toda su plática, sin embargo iban a cerrar el café – ¡oye! ¿Y si salimos otro día también? – El joven sonrió – ¿y si seguimos ahora? ¡vamos a la represa Kaeru! – la chica miró su reloj y noto que no era tan tarde – Esta bien, ¡vamos! – La chica respondió alegre mientras salían del café, ella platicaba que estuvo en el ejército y que salió por motivos personales, habló también de Lee, dijo que le dolía su perdida, pero que de todos modos estaba un poco mal la relación, evito totalmente platicar del capitán y lo que había pasado en esos pocos meses, ambos llegaron a la represa Kaeru, la luna se reflejaba, ella se sentó en una orilla de un muro, el joven se sentó a su lado – Que bella es la luna – Dijo la maestra tierra y el joven sonrío y le miro - No es tan bella como tu – La chica se sonrojo y miro al agua de la represa – calla... no es verdad – la mano del joven tomo su barbilla e hizo que se moviera hacia él, le dio un beso, Midori se quedo pasmada y correspondió en un momento de confusión, al recuperar la cordura lo empujo y se giro a un lado – ¡Oye!... no... por favor... no vuelvas a hacer eso... - el joven se disculpo - perdona... es que yo... me deje llevar... - la chica se levanto y camino a salir de la presa – me iré a casa... - el joven se levantó y la siguió, le tomo la mano y ella la hizo a un lado – ¡Déjame!- exclamo la chica y el joven se puso serio – Oye... perdón ya, solo te quiero acompañar – La chica negó con la cabeza y dio un brinco, apoyándose en montículos de tierra se dirigió a su casa, al llegar la amiga había dejado una nota donde decía que había comida en el refrigerador, la maestra tierra no le importaba, camino a su cuarto y tomo su celular y escribió "Deseo sus besos capitán... no me deje hacer una locura... lo extraño" sin embargo, decidió borrar el mensaje y no enviarlo, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha, el agua estaba hirviendo y ella estaba sentada en el suelo de la regadera, recibiendo toda el agua, se tocaba los labios y recordaba el beso de Michael, era exquisito, pero... no tanto como los que recordaba del Capitán.

La semana paso difícil para el capitán, poco a poco se notaba su desgaste emocional debido a la nula comunicación de Midori, sin embargo parte de su pasatiempo era entrenar en el arte de la tierra al avatar, ahora ella ya podía mover rocas y lanzarlas, poder crear pequeñas figuras sencillas con ella, poco a poco estaba aprendiendo - ¡Daisuke!, ¿y no has hablado con tu chica? – Daisuke le escucho mientas veía como partía roca con sus puños de una manera casi perfecta – No, está molesta conmigo porque tuvimos unos problemas de pareja... tu sabes – La chica negó con la cabeza - No sé, soy una niña de 13 años, nunca he tenido una pareja, ¿No crees que tenga otro? – La pregunta retumbó en la cabeza del capitán, estrujando un poco su corazón – No lo creo, ella es muy franca, me lo habría dicho, prometimos siempre decirnos la verdad – la Avatar escuchaba y continuaba su entrenamiento, era pesado, sin embargo la duda había nacido en el capitán, ¿será acaso que tendría que ir a Kaeru Basho para averiguar que sucede?.

La clase acabo y el maestro se fue a su casa, llegando alimento a sus mascotas y revisó el celular, no había nada de ella: "te extraño", escribió el capitán, el mensaje fue enviado y recibido, pero no leído, era obvio que seguía evitándolo.

La chica por otro lado estaba en su universidad, salía de una de sus clases diurnas, Michael esperaba y ella le miró seria – ¿Que pasa Michael? – El joven le miro apenado – Oye, quiero disculparme por lo de la otra noche, no era mi intención – La chica no se detuvo y le escuchaba – Si, bueno olvídalo, ya no importa, fue un error – El joven trago saliva y exclamo – Para mí no... yo si lo deseaba – la chica se detuvo - Yo no - Respondió muy sonrojada y siguió caminando – el joven le miró y habló – Fuimos elegidos para ir al templo del aire del oeste – la chica se detuvo y se giró a verlo, estaba pálida – Pero, si la convocatoria se cerró hace poco – El joven miró apenado a un lado – Mi padre es quien elige a los importantes... tu y yo salimos ganadores... la siguiente semana nos iremos... tu quieres ir.. ¿Verdad? – La chica tragó saliva y lo bloqueo con un muro de concreto bien hecho y se fue corriendo, brincando poco a poco hasta llegar a su casa, en ella había correspondencia, una era de la universidad Kaeru Basho, la abrió y revisó el contenido, era la aceptación para irse al Templo de aire del Oeste, entro a su casa, dejo sus cosas en su habitación tomó el teléfono y comenzó a escribir "Me iré al templo aire del oeste una temporada, lo extrañaré" la chica envió el mensaje hacia el capitán.


	3. Chapter 3

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 3: Batallas Perdidas/h2  
p data-p-id="aa7090aaf203624c03ba757fba5b952a"Había pasado ya cerca de 1 mes desde que la maestra tierra mandó el mensaje de la decisión de la universidad Kaeru Basho de enviarla al templo aire del oeste, si bien, ella mandó el mensaje a Daisuke, después de enviarlo lo bloqueo de sus servicios de mensajería, evitar contestar sus llamadas y comenzó a salir con Michael Bellemorte, llevaban una relación bastante activa, a pesar de pertenecer a ramas distintas de arte, se entendían bastante bien, sin embargo la chica no sentía una atracción más que intelectual hacía el joven maestro fuego, su corazón no dejaba de latir por el capitán, pero si quería ir a ese viaje tenía que borrar o retener todos los sentimientos posibles, además parte de ella seguía enfadada con él por el mismo motivo, trabajar con el ejército./p  
p data-p-id="996bf17835b28d148f3c07fa779280ed"La chica paseaba asida de la mano de Michael de vez en cuando, hablaban de lo que llegarían a hacer en su viaje, el por su parte iba a trabajar en una sección de la universidad del valle del oeste una pequeña especialidad en ingeniería genética basada en conexiones químicas, la maestra estaba impresionada por lo que le decía, no siempre tenía conversaciones tan interesantes, ella platicaba que quería tomar una especialidad en maestría de diferentes mezclas de tierra o en construcciones irregulares, ambos estaban emocionados, sin embargo todo eso no lo quería realmente platicar con Michael, lo quería hacer con Daisuke./p  
p data-p-id="39488f63a583e21d19c72505bd15fb7a"El capitán en ese mes comenzó a perder un poco el interés de trabajar con la tierra control, sin embargo su misión era cuidar a la joven avatar, que a mediados del mes que había pasado ella lograba manejar la tierra control correctamente, hecho que no sorprendió al capitán – Bueno Alexa, hoy es el último día que entrenaremos, todo lo que siga después de aquí será por cuenta tuya – La avatar le escuchaba atenta – Quiero que uses todo lo que tengas para que levantes una construcción, lo más grande y bien hecha que puedas – La joven asintió y cerró los ojos, no tardo mucho en dar un brinco y pisar fuertemente el suelo con ambos pies, levantando una construcción a escala de lo que era la escuela Verkeht Herum, sin embargo no estaba tan bien modelada como ella lo quería, aunque al ex militar le fascinó – ¡Wow! ¡Esta genial!, me gusta mucho, me parece increíble tu control, ya no será necesario que te entrene mas en ese aspecto – la Avatar sonrió y se acerco al ex militar - ... ¿cómo sigues? – El militar le miró extrañado – ¿Seguir?, no entiendo – La joven miro a un lado y dio una patada en el suelo, desmoronando lo que hizo para después mirarle a los ojos – No creas que no lo sentí, tu pulso esta lento, estas muy triste y pensativo desde hace un tiempo, ¿Terminaste con tu chica? – El militar trago saliva y solo le pellizcó la mejilla – Estas muy pequeña para preguntar esas cosas, vámonos de aquí./p  
p data-p-id="94134d03ea9c6c2c061f300e71b877bc"La avatar hizo una mueca por necesidad de saber que había pasado, al salir del área de entrenamiento se encontraron con Roujuro Horner – Aquí esta Daisuke- Dono – el director estiro una hoja con un itinerario – Es el itinerario de mañana, iremos a Ba Sing Se, exactamente a la universidad de Kaeru Basho, tenemos una excursión a su biblioteca – El ex militar trago saliva y sonrió para contestar – Estaré ansioso de poder acompañarlos a todos, sería la primera vez que puedo ir a una excursión como un maestro – Roujuro sonrió y asintió – Pues mañana a las 8:00 a.m. para poder llegar a las 9 a.m. a más tardar y tener buen recorrido – Daisuke asintió, se despidió de ambos y se dirigió a su casa./p  
p data-p-id="765820035ac32d5792cfa18f3f82f4ae"En esa tarde se dedico a acomodar cosas de su casa y revisaba su celular, esperando que la chica le enviara un mensaje, pero seguía bloqueado, al final el esperaba mañana verla en Kaeru Basho y desearle buen viaje, si es que aun no se había ido./p  
p data-p-id="e4fc13df81a5365623310f57cbb2c801"La maestra tierra se encontraba en su casa, Michael había preparado té y bebieron hasta altas horas de la noche - Mañana el vuelo sale a las 11 de la mañana hay que estar a las 9 para poder irnos – La chica asintió – Espero no tarde mucho ya me quiero ir – El joven maestro fuego sonrío – hablando de irse, debo irme yo también – Midori le sonrió y le acompaño a la puerta, cuando se despedían el joven maestro fuego beso la comisura de los labios de la chica y esta lo empujo un poco - No... por favor, no quiero – El joven respeto la decisión de Midori y se retiró./p  
p data-p-id="b4014a06f7e144ac3ea0cdba32d49433"Comenzó a recoger todas las cosas de la mesa para después lavarlas ya que no quería dejar nada pendiente con su compañera de casa, que de por sí ya casi no hablaban por lo sucedido con Eremes, se dirigió a su cuarto, ya tenía la maleta, tomo su celular y desbloqueo a Daisuke de su principal servicio de comunicación, comenzó a escribir : - Le voy a extrañar tanto... no sabe como muero por dentro por no tenerle cerca... por no saber de usted – La chica borro el mensaje y volvió a bloquearlo, era demasiado insegura./p  
p data-p-id="bf207f07d83f8acc559b697626cb608f"Se dio una ducha, tocaba sus labios como la última vez que Michael la besó, recordaba el tacto de su capitán, agito su cabeza y salió de bañarse, se puso una pijama cómoda y se acostó, la realidad es que no tardo nada en conciliar el sueño, por otro lado Daisuke llevaba algunos días sin conciliar el sueño por la inactividad de Midori, ese día estaba más cansado de lo común pero despertaba en cuestión de minutos tras poder dormir, imaginando no verla de nuevo, que se quedaría por siempre en el templo del aire del oeste./p  
p data-p-id="c97208427fdf1d0cf0ada0f45cb42cea"La mañana, para bien o para mal llegó para el ex militar, comenzó a alistarse, cargo algunas cosas y se dirigió a su trabajo, al llegar a él un camión estaba esperando ya afuera de las instalaciones, este entró y tomo instrucciones con Risu, Steve y Chrin, toda la sección donde estudiaba la Avatar tenía que irse, así que pronto llenaron el camión, el viaje fue muy rápido a la vista de Daisuke y llegaron pronto a la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, eran las 9:30 a.m.; media hora antes de su llegada Midori había sido recogida por un auto lujoso y por Michael para ir al aeropuerto que se encontraba en la carretera que conecta a Zao Fu, lo que no se dieron cuenta tanto Midori como Daisuke, es que en un momento sus vehículos pasaron uno al lado del otro./p  
p data-p-id="c5982536cbda685ab5d45757e4c0791a"El grupo escolar había llegado al área que designaron para comenzar la excursión, era la entrada al campus principal de Kaeru Basho, era una construcción magnifica, arcos de piedra tan fina que parecía marfil, una increíble escalera casi tan ancha como una carretera, los alumnos miraban maravillados, que si bien su visita era la biblioteca, aceptaron los directivos de la universidad llevarlos a las zonas de campo tanto de entrenamiento deportivo como de experimentación./p  
p data-p-id="3b2ceba7f31784754d0fc9a3bce2ac95"Alexa iba acompañada de una compañera, Rizu Vandyne, una chica muy parecida a ella, pero con el cabello no tan chino, eran amigas casi desde que nacieron y ella era una de las pocas que poseía el secreto de que ella era la Avatar, la realidad es que lograba disimular bien el secreto, porque nunca le importo que fuera o no, solo que sean amigas, el grupo de chicos se junto en las escaleras de la entrada principal de Kaeru Basho, Roujuro se paro en medio de todos – Muy bien, vamos a llevar un orden, con el profesor Chrin irán todos los de primer año, los de segundo año con Steve y los de ultimo año con Risu, Daisuke tu ve con los de primer año – la petición de Roujuro fue bien tomada por los alumnos de primer año – yo iré con Risu – los de ultimo año no tomaron bien esta decisión pero al final aceptaron./p  
p data-p-id="7f9bd61d124b67492c084ea63b4c34fe"En el aeropuerto ambos jóvenes junto con otros que iban llegando avanzaron a las taquillas con los boletos de su destino, al llegar la encargada les informó que el vuelo estaba retrasado, los jóvenes no tuvieron otra opción que esperar, Midori iba asida de la mano de Michael, caminaron hasta una sala de espera y Michael por alguna razón trataba de evitar que viera la televisión que tenían en esa área – Odio la televisión –dijo el joven – no tiene nada bueno – la chica asintió y dio la espalda al aparato y comenzó a hablar – sé que no iremos juntos en el avión, pero quiero decirte que agradezco que me hayas ayudado a quedar en este viaje, realmente desde niña quería visitar este lugar – el joven se ruborizó y respondió– Ya veo, bueno, un día conocerás a mi padre, él fue quién arreglo esto – La joven le sonrío y se levanto de su asiento, se acerco a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios esperando no recordar los de Daisuke, pero se equivoco, todo le recordaba a él, pero tenía que aguantar un poco – Toma eso como un pago – la chica río tímidamente./p  
p data-p-id="55a9f5403def6622c77ef32868d1092e"La excursión estaba en los campos de experimentos de la facultad de Arte Civil, Daisuke tenía los ojos puestos en todos lados y la tierra control en sus pies buscando a la chica, pero era inútil, sin embargo algo preocupaba a Daisuke, había demasiada tranquilidad en la universidad, era algo extraño ya que ese día había clases y en todo el camino no detecto a estudiantes, era imposible que todo un campus dejará de estudiar ese día sólo así como así – ¿Que sucede men, también te da mala espina? – mencionó Chrin – Sí, ¿estamos muy solos no crees? – respondió Daisuke, Steve, Risu y Roujuro lo habían notado igual, el ambiente de la escuela era único y raro, de repente de estructuras y edificios cercanos comenzaron a salir sujetos con la ropa de color negro con el símbolo que encontraron en el cuerpo de Eremes – Esto no es nada bueno – Murmuro Steve, se encontraron rodeados, los alumnos se preocuparon bastante./p  
p data-p-id="6643b77eac070f6526cfe1ff1279eda6"Roujuro se acerco a Daisuke y hablo en voz baja – Este enfrentamiento es inevitable, ¿crees que puedas cubrirnos con algo de Panirium? – Daisuke trago saliva – Son demasiados, así aunque haga un buen muro de panirium no aseguramos que por lo menos la mitad sean maestros tierra y puedan derribarle – Risu se acerco a los dos y hablo despacio – Los hare invisibles si haces un camino subterráneo así podremos salir – Daisuke le observo y asintió a lo que Chrin se acerco con ellos – Me quedaré a cuidarlos – Daisuke negó con la cabeza – No, tu aun tienes buen control de tu elemento, al igual que Risu y Steve, necesito que se vayan, cuiden del Avatar, yo me quedaré... si alguien caerá seré yo – Le miraron serios, para su suerte Alexa no escuchaba – No podemos dejarte sólo – Daisuke sonrío y puso su mano en el hombro de su compañero – Creo que ya estoy solo... viejo amigo./p  
p data-p-id="ac2c60583701a43e27b183a75c9374fa"El capitán dio un brinco hacia atrás y golpeo con ambos puños el suelo levantando un muro circundante entre el área donde estaban rodeados, después separo ambos puños abriendo un camino – Dentro, sé que les estarán esperando del otro lado – Chrin asintió y fue primero – ¡Todos a correr! – estiro las manos y creó un escudo hecho de plasma ardiente golpeando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso y siendo verdad impactando unos cuantos agentes, calcinándolos, los chicos le seguía – Daisuke – Grito Alexa - yo me quedo contigo, soy el avatar, ¡puedo hacer algo! Me enseñaron... - La chica se desmayo, Steve la había noqueado y enseguida le cargo – Gracias Steve, ahora váyanse – Los pocos chicos que quedaban lograron entrar y Risu comenzó a ocultarlos con agua sobre todo a Steve y al Avatar que iban al final, Daisuke cerró la entrada con panirium y noto como los muros que había levantado, a pesar de estar hechos con ese material, eran desmoronados, levantando una gran nube de polvo que poco a poco caía de ella se notaba una chica de pelo rosado que se paró a unos metros de él – Sigues igual de apuesto que la primera vez que te vi Daisuke Oni – El ex capitán se enmudeció al reconocer la voz, era Layla Fairyrise, estaba enfrente de él, pareciera que esos 15 años no hubieran pasado nunca – Haces un buen trabajo cubriendo a tus amigos y a la Avatar pero... ellos estarán rodeados – Daisuke seguía en silencio – La verdad es que, Chrin y Steve podrán con lo que les pongan – respondió el ex capitán y Layla Sonrio – Entonces inteligencia se equivocó, tú te quedaste no por ser el mejor entrenado si no el peor, esos 8 años fuera del ejercito te afectaron – Daisuke asintió y sonrió – Entonces sí que está mal su inteligencia./p  
p data-p-id="9a40f61b533e00ffd214dc78ae8f38f3"Del otro lado del puente habían varios cadáveres, Chrin se había encargado de los que los retenían el camión para regresarse estaba a salvo – Rápido, ¡por aquí!, ¡al camión! – Los chicos subieron al camión, Steve dejo a la Avatar al lado de Rizu Vandyne, su amiga le cuidaba, así que él maestro viento se decidió a conducir el vehículo – ¡Vámonos Chrin!- el capitán sonrío – No puedo amigo, se acercan más y hay alguien más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos cerca así que salgan hechos la madre de aquí – el maestro fuego se hizo atrás y soldó con plasma ventanas con acero para protegerles – ¡LARGO! – El camión arrancó y comenzó a hacerse invisible, por si las dudas Steve le rodeo con un campo de viento para poder pasar por cualquier camino y no tener que cruzar rectamente la carretera, Chrin se quedo observando la entrada de la Universidad Kaeru Basho, encima había una silueta con un tatuaje en el hombro, era el símbolo Himlenaico y una cicatriz con el número 7 – Así que después de todo mi teoría era cierta Jess – La silueta se arrojó al suelo y cayo perfectamente, dejando un halo de chamuscado en el suelo - Vaya capitán, pensé que no volvería a saber de usted tan pronto – era la ex teniente de Chrin, Jess Speed, quien muriera en el mismo día que Rick, uno de los cuerpos que no pudieron recuperar – Quiero creer que además de ti hay otros cuerpos que usaron para hacer estas abominaciones – vociferó el capitán y la chica negó con la cabeza – nuestro objetivo era Rick, y no todos los cuerpos son compatibles con el proceso de re adaptación – Chrin observaba tranquilamente – Vaya... lo bueno es que tus habilidades no serán un problema para mí – La chica sonrío pícaramente- ¿Crees? – la chica chasqueo los dedos y exploto varios carros que rodeaban al capitán, este evitó que el fuego le alcanzara, pero pedazos de metal y roca lograron golpearlo, Jess sonrió – ¿bonitas explosiones verdad?, fue mi regalo de parte de los Himnlenaicos... la capacidad de explotar cosas a cambio de mi fuego control – los ojos de la chica se hicieron rojos tras explicar su habilidad, chrin realmente estaba en peligro./p  
p data-p-id="fc25b78f6fe422cbac32535d2bcac38a"En el Aeropuerto Michael no pudo evitar que Midori lograra ver las noticias cuando fue al baño, habían informes de un ataque a Kaeru Basho, en un principio no le tomo importancia pero el comentarista dijo algo que la dejo helada - Bloques de panirium han volado por varias parte de la ciudad, parece que un grupo de maestros tierra está haciendo estragos, pero se nos informa que es solo un maestro el que hace esto - la chica quedó inmutada, en las transmisiones de aficionados se lograba ver a un maestro tierra peleando a la par con una chica de cabello rosado, en otras el capitán Chrin peleando con una silueta que no lograba identificarse, comenzó a correr a la salida del aeropuerto, Michael la intercepto – Midori, no vayas, esto lo deseamos, que se pudra Kaeru Basho, podremos vivir en el Templo Aire del Oeste – la chica le miró enfurecida, le dio un golpe y brinco hacia atrás después estiró sus manos y el concreto de los muros se lanzó hacia el aprisionándolo – ¡No es Kaeru Basho lo que me importa... es MI ESPOSO el que está ahí peleando con esa chica! Y no permitiré que ni tu ni mi orgullo me lo arrebaten – la chica se acercó a la salida y se detuvo – Por cierto Michael... el Besa mil veces mejor que tú... - la chica se arrojó a correr a campo libre, sabía que usar un vehículo no era una buena idea y podría ser demasiado tarde así que tenía que hacer algo que deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, correr como un maestro tierra, brincó y movía sus piernas al ritmo de sus brazos, un montículo de tierra le llevaba a una increíble velocidad a través del camino, buscando el punto más alto, el Cubilete, una montaña abandonada que su caída podría darle el empujón necesario para poder llegar casi volando a Kaeru Basho./p  
p data-p-id="d74c83da75c7e7b7f1038d95b08816dc"En el aeropuerto el joven se levanto y rompió fácilmente las ataduras de concreto, tomo su celular y marcó un numero – Habla 2, se escapó la chica – parecían reclamarle el por qué no la detuvo – Simple, no podemos dejar que desconfíe de mi, si pueden atrápenla allá, si no, entonces le buscaremos; ese maestro tierra de pacotilla al que tanto quiere no podrá ser ningún problema en el futuro, así que tranquilos, no hagan daño a los estudiantes, pero tomaremos la universidad hasta que entreguen a la Avatar./p  
p data-p-id="36776341d6cdfcbc2b15e9467e9b42c4"Chrin esquivaba las explosiones, pero no los fragmentos, sabía que el problema es que las explosiones igual no le harían daño por ser de fuego, pero todo el daño colateral ya habían hecho una herida en su brazo izquierdo, la joven tenía una quemadura en el hombro derecho que parece haber sido hecho por los ataques de plasma de su oponente, este avanzó rápidamente hacia ella esquivando explosión tras explosión – Jess, lo lamento, esto tiene que acabar – Jess brincó y chasqueó los dedos, chrin se cubrió y recibió la explosión que generó mucho humo, la chica sonrió pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en segundos, su vientre estaba atravesado por una espada de plasma, había salido de la explosión, la chica cayó al suelo y el plasma la consumía poco a poco, chrin estaba hincado y su brazo izquierdo estaba totalmente destrozado, había perdido 3 dedos y se notaba su hueso – Eso fue peligroso... - El maestro fuego se desmayó al lado de su ex teniente./p  
p data-p-id="42b20975aca4f8d56809e6b490c5c8fa"La maestra tierra había llegado a la cima del cubilete, no le tomo mucho tiempo, desde ahí lograba ver el humo de la destrucción en el centro de Ba Sing Se, donde se llevaba a cabo la batalla, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y levantó sus brazos separando un gran montículo de piedra, dio un brinco y cayó sobre ella, una y otra vez estiraba y contraía sus brazos como dando puñetazos, de esta manera la gran roca se movía por la pendiente de la montaña, agarrando una increíble velocidad, golpeando con los caminos de concreto y otras mezclas que se encontrara, al golpearlo la maestra se daba cuenta y lograba fijarlo a la roca para que durara más en el trayecto, casi al final de bajada en picada, la maestra levantó los brazos y una gran rampa de tierra se levantó y ayudó a la gran roca a salir disparada en el aire, la chica sudaba haciendo movimientos con los brazos, quitando roca y arena para aminorar el peso, esperando llegar a tiempo a Kaeru Basho./p  
p data-p-id="e1f48107c4ef04477d42296ac072c912"Daisuke peleaba a la par con Layla, antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento había cercado la arena con panirium, matando a unos cuantos de los soldados que le rodearon y mandando a volar otros, era increíble, la pelirosada trataba de bloquear el chi de manera manual, sin embargo el constante movimiento de pies y brazos del maestro tierra se sincronizaba con su maestría, impactando los brazos y puños de la chica, la joven se obligo a retirar unos pasos de él y le sonreía – Vaya... si eres el peor entrenado, no sé cómo es que no puedo bloquearte nada – Daisuke le regreso la sonrisa – Nunca lograste bloquearme el chi, menos ahora lindura – Layla se ruborizó y se acomodó el cabello – Siempre haciéndome cumplidos – La chica tomo una cantimplora de su backpac trasero y bebió agua – Pongámonos serios Daisuke, tengo que llevar tu cuerpo al cuartel general y la verdad, no creo que solo con bloqueo de chi, logre derrotarte – Daisuke le miraba seriamente./p  
p data-p-id="6da44196dc55c186e1a6dbd9be2479de"La chica dejó caer la cantimplora y con un suave desliz de sus manos levantó el agua que había caído con agua control, formando agujas de hielo muy comprimidas – Como veras, la organización me premió con Agua control, sin embargo tiene un precio – Daisuke escuchaba atento – Como sé que morirás, te diré, cuando una persona que no es usuaria de un tipo de maestría y la obtiene por nuestros métodos, esta tiene consecuencias, en el caso del fuego es que se consuma rápidamente su piel por quemaduras, en el caso del viento, los usuarios reciben cortes del uso de este, en el caso del agua el usuario se deshidrata y en el caso de la tierra, el usuario pierde durabilidad y calcio en los huesos; así que por eso, sólo puedo durar 30 minutos como máximo peleando, para mi suerte con Rick tarde 10 minutos, tú serás más difícil pero no imposible./p  
p data-p-id="3160c3fd711e0b78cc90ac1f191fbd4c"La chica lanzó los alfileres y daisuke les observó, utilizo una barrera de piedra para cubrirse – Es inútil- dijo Layla a la vez que varios traspasaron la pared y se clavaron en el hombro izquierdo y costado derecho del ex capitán, este se quejo y se recorrió hacia atrás, comenzaba a brotar sangre – Solo el panirium puede bloquear mis agujas, están tan bien comprimidas y rapidas que solo tierra no puede cubriras, sobre todo en este campo, la tierra no tiene piedras y te será dificil – la chica lanzo una lluvia de estas agujas y Daisuke golpeo la tierra creando una corteza de panirium bloqueando los dardos y después golpeando el suelo para hacerla moverse del lugar, la chica sonrió y brincó, continuó atacando con alfileres todos ellos se estrellaban en la coraza, Daisuke la sentía con la tierra control y golpeaba una y otra vez haciendo que brincara no tenía sentido que siguiera atacando, el suelo estaba todo empapado y la chica sonrío – Lo sabía... aún eres predecible – Layla serpenteó sus manos y las elevo, del suelo se formaron múltiples estalagmitas que sacaron volando la coraza de panirium, varias estaban clavadas en el cuerpo del ex capitán, pero ninguna en un órgano vital – ¡Argh! –Grito en dolor, estaba sangrando e hincado por la posición de las agujas Layla se acercaba a Daisuke mientras perdía el conocimiento - ... Daisuke... - Layla se arrodilló ante él y acarició su mejilla, para ese entonces estaba desmayado, la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo pero no a cantaros por la obstrucción de los alfileres - ... te he extrañado tanto... pero en poco tiempo volveremos a estar juntos... la organización no es mala... y yo quiero hacer esto... antes de que puedas dejar de sentir – La chica tomo su rostro y lo beso, aun estaba cálido, se irguió y le miró – Siguen siendo tan suaves como los recuerdo, pero pronto – Algo estaba mal, acababa de sentir un gran impacto en su costado izquierdo, era un cilindro de concreto que fácilmente había roto su cadera, al levantar la mirada le observó, era el puño de Midori que iba cubierto de otro cilindro de concreto, tras ella se veía el montículo de piedra en el que había llegado - ¡ATRÁS! ¡ZORRA! – Layla recibió el impacto con sus brazos cruzados, rompiéndolos por la capacidad destructiva del golpe, haciéndola volar hasta estrellarse en una de las rocas de panirium que aún quedaban./p  
p data-p-id="fcaf7e8edf0073dfbad8255048e0ba08"Midori observo a Daisuke con los ojos cristalinos - ¡Mi amor, mi amor! Despierta – Con los puños comenzó a romper todos los alfileres que veía y lo recostó en el suelo – Por favor Daisuke, perdóname, no me dejes, no te mueras... perdóname por dejarte... perdóname por irme... no volveré jamás a hacerlo – Daisuke no respondió, la maestra tierra golpeo el suelo y levanto el montículo y lo hizo flotar, cuando se dio vuelta a ver que habría sido de Layla, la chica estaba atrás de ella, Midori enmudeció – Tu... eres la que sigue... - Layla toco el vientre de la maestra tierra y esta se asustó, comenzó a palidecer – Vaya... eres candidata al Proyecto Jenma como yo... - Midori apenas se movía y sudaba por la información que le daba – De ti nacerá el Maestro Tierra más grande de todos los tiempos, más que su padre... o su abuelo... y... si te soy honesta, nuestra organización irá por su Vástago... un maestro panirium con las cualidades que tendrá... son únicas – Layla dejo de tocar el vientre y se dio media vuelta, caminaba hacia la salida de la Arena - Vete, no tengo fuerzas para pelear, podrías matarme y de igual manera te lo llevarías, pero él morirá pronto si no lo cuidas – Midori recuperó el habla y color y subió al montículo de piedra, abanicó los brazos y se llevó a Daisuke – ¡Cariño resiste! – Conforme pasaba el tiempo el hielo se iba derritiendo y la sangre seguía brotando, llorando y con dificultad tapo las heridas con tierra para que no saliera tanta sangre – Daisuke por favor... resiste... sé que no puedo llevarte al hospital... tengo... que... Usa... Usa Chan ./p  
p data-p-id="6828d3cd62b81a42cf8b37a8f34db5a9"La maestra movió la roca hacia una dirección de la ciudad donde a las afueras vivía una compañera de ella, estrepitosamente golpeo la puerta de la entrada de la chica y abrió una joven de cabello castaño, ojos negros, aparentaba más edad de la que tenía – Midori... ¿qué pasa? – Midori lloraba y le indico donde estaba el capitán – ¡Carajo!, ¡¿Que le paso?! - La chica ayudaba a la maestra a bajarlo – Le atacaron, no supe que hacer, no puede ir a un hospital, no puedo dejarlo – La amiga escucho y respondió – ya, tranquila... ha perdido mucha sangre, ayúdame a ponerlo en la bañera, lo curaré con mis mañas – Las chicas hicieron todo lo posible ese día, por evitar que Daisuke muriera, esta batalla la habían ganado ellos./p  
p data-p-id="c392a3aee046265cc4ca63b16194c92d"En una habitación oscura estaba Michael Bellemorte, observando en las noticias que el ejército logro repeler muchos de los invasores de Kaeru Basho, lograron rescatar a Chrin, el joven apago la televisión y salió de la habitación para trasladarse a otra – Cómo sigues preciosa – Layla estaba siendo atendida por dos maestras agua - No me llames así... estoy mejorando, esa maestra tierra pudo haberme matado fácilmente, sí que es fuerte, ¿por qué no te la llevaste? – El joven suspiro y miró a un lado – Ella se aferró más a él que otra cosa – Layla sonrío y miro sus heridas – Bueno, al menos ya sabemos dónde está el Avatar, la próxima atacaremos la escuela – El joven le observaba – y será tiempo que 1 despierte – Ambos sonrieron, Alexa estaba en peligro, Verkeht Herum ya no era segura./p 


	4. Chapter 4

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 4: Ex Colegas/h2  
p data-p-id="c8f065196b20e16b1667702c91faa199"Los paramédicos de los militares estaban en una de las habitaciones de sanación del ejército, varios maestros agua con habilidades curativas atendían a Chrin, los dedos del capitán estaban siendo reconstruidos gracias a una agua especial que ha sido tratada con químicos y ayuda de las habilidades curativas avanzadas del Agua Control, por otro lado, Risu y Steve estaban recibiendo atención médica sencilla, los alumnos estaban en varias habitaciones de la división de la tierra, Rizu Vandyne cuidaba de Alexa Oliver, la joven avatar seguía inconsciente, pero algo pasaba en su interior./p  
p data-p-id="73d5c5c41812063700494b41eeb75241"La avatar estaba en aquel lugar donde el ex capitán de tierra hablaba con su abuelo – ¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto la Avatar, veía a todos lados, giro su cuerpo y notó que había un hombre mayor observándole sonriente, se le hacía conocido – Usted es... Inu no Oni... el anterior a mi – El hombre se acerco a ella y acarició su cabello – Tienes miedo – habló el anterior avatar y la chica asintió – Es muy normal tener miedo, el Avatar sigue siendo una persona humana que tiene errores, que sufre, que teme, pero también por eso somos Avatar porque nuestra misión es poder afrontar todo eso y si bien, ya no somos alguien que guía al mundo, aun podemos ayudarlo sea como sea – La joven le miraba con los ojos Cristalinos - ¿Qué pasó con Daisuke, está bien? – Pregunto la avatar y su predecesor asintió sonriendo – Creo que si él hubiera muerto lo sabrías, estas conectada a todo el mundo y para ser franco los seres queridos siempre tendrán una conexión espiritual./p  
p data-p-id="1025bb08005856b0ec27a9765991820c"La chica comenzó a sentirse aliviada y miró a todos lados - ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿es el mundo espiritual? – Inu no Oni negó con la cabeza – El mundo espiritual ya no es accesible para los vivos, y este lugar solo es un fragmento de lo que fue... el Avatar Himlen fue quien separó a la fuerza el mundo espiritual y desde ese entonces, ningún Avatar ha podido acceder a este – La chica escuchaba atenta y levantó la mano pensando que aun estaba en la escuela, después la bajo, tragó saliva y habló – ¿Usted lo conoció, estuvo en contacto con él? – Inu no Oni respondió – No, porque un Avatar muy anterior a mi selló su espíritu de cualquier conexión que tuviera con él después de su muerte – La chica enmudeció – ¿Quién era esa avatar? – Su predecesor sonrió – ¿Quién más?, la única Avatar que tuvo contacto con el que originó todo este hermoso ciclo... La Avatar Korra – Alexa volvió a tragar saliva y habló – ¿Podré verla? – El anterior sonrío – Hoy no, pero pronto, ahora necesito hablarte sobre lo que está pasando – el hombre se sentó e invito a la actual avatar a sentarse – Algo muy grande se aproxima y necesito que te enteres de algunas cosas del ejército./p  
p data-p-id="b4f5476f2de525ef09e264a63f6efd79"El general de Brigada estaba hablando con Roujuro, veían en un monitor como militares lograban sacar alumnos de Kaeru Basho, varios de los soldados Himlenaicos están siendo derrotados por militares, las áreas administrativas y los estudiantes más jóvenes habían sido liberados – Veo que Kaeru Basho es un lugar un poco inestable ahora – Dijo el general de brigada y su acompañante respondió – Esa organización pondrá en peligro Verkeht Herum, ya no es segura, avise a las otra secciones que la escuela estará cerrada para evitar atentados – El general asintió y su compañía volvió a hablar - ... ¿Se sabe algo de Daisuke?- El general miró a un lado y suspiro – Es muy probable que él haya muerto en batalla./p  
p data-p-id="ec3cca79208618704b697fbcf8de4e44"La tina de una casa está totalmente roja por sangre, el agua brilla y se mueve cubriendo y descubriendo un cuerpo una y otra vez, después con esfuerzo las chicas sacan al capitán de la tina, esta aun vestido, la maestra agua extrae toda el agua de su ropa para dejarlo seco y recostarlo sobre la cama - Midori, perdió mucha sangre, tiene su brazo izquierdo roto, necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital – Usagi le indicaba a la ex militar lo que deberían hacer – No podemos hacer eso –respondió – estamos siendo perseguidos, lo matarán – su amiga le miro de reojo – ¿Volviste al ejército? – La maestra tierra acariciaba el cabello de su capitán – No... pero él sí, el es Daisuke Oni, es el capitán con el que tuve un romancé en mi estadía en el ejército – La compañera se inmuto y le miro – ¿El que te rompió el corazón y te llamó útero? – Midori suspiro y asintió – Pero lo hizo por una razón y era sacarme de ahí./p  
p data-p-id="3a6e20ca6c5e175da55e916f9bed5289"La compañera se revolvió el cabello – Oye... no está bien, él morirá si no recibe una transfusión sanguínea, ¿sabes qué tipo de sangre es? – Midori mete su mano en la bolsa del pantalón de su pareja, saca de ella una cartera un poco húmeda la abre y comienza a revisar su contenido, sacando una foto y la observa, es una pequeña niña rubia, en la espalda dice Suki 4 años, la vuelve a guardar y saca su licencia de conducir, viene la información – Es O + - Usagi respiraba con calma, se acerco a la puerta de salida – iré a comprar lo necesario, tiene suerte que soy del mismo tipo que él... me deberás ahora 2 litros de Sangre – Midori casi no le entendía y solo escuchó que se cerró la puerta la maestra tierra acariciaba el rostro de su capitán - ... Perdóname... por favor... no quería que te pasara esto... esperaba que mi ausencia te hiciera cambiar de parecer... pero no sabía que esto pasaría... - la chica besó la frente de Daisuke – Despierta... quiero disculparme... enserio quiero disculparme contigo... cuando estés consiente./p  
p data-p-id="9c325198b9899214e1e8b307c52bc38c"Usagi no tardo en regresar – Logre conseguí vendas y tablillas para su brazo, y el material necesario para hacer la transfusión... - Midori estaba dormida, asida de la mano de Daisuke, su amiga suspiro y salió de la habitación, espero hasta que era de noche en la sala de estar, dadas las 11 de la noche se asomó a la ventana y noto que había luna llena – Ya es hora... - Regreso a la habitación y noto que Midori no estaba, se acerco al otro lado de la habitación y la vio tendida en el suelo, sin una postura fija, hizo a un lado procurando no despertarla, acomodo el brazo roto del Ex militar y le entablillo para que no sufriera más daño, después salió de la habitación y regresó con una silla, se sentó a la diestra de él y preparo el material para la transfusión./p  
p data-p-id="8bb6119ce15cac8bb1864ad0e1f377cb"Con mucho cuidado logró colocar la aguja en el antebrazo de Daisuke, ella se hizo lo mismo en el antebrazo izquierdo, la sangre no fluía ya que era una maestra de sangre control, a pesar de los años y la evolución, estaban totalmente controlados, a todos aquellos que nacen con estas habilidades son inyectados con una solución que evita que controlen sangre dentro de un cuerpo, solo pueden controlarla cuando se obtiene sangre o para evitar derrames, son parte de las habilidades que algunos aprenden para primeros auxilios; la chica comenzó a pasar sangre – Sólo serán 2 litros... - sus cálculos eran increíbles, sabía perfectamente a qué velocidad debía entrar la sangre en el torrente sanguíneo del ex capitán, y además conocía cuanto llevaba transferido – Esto será largo, su pulso es débil./p  
p data-p-id="d72708afc2037df4efdfb22d6a10e18c"Midori despertó sorprendida de estar en el suelo, se levantó y noto que ya era más de media noche, Usa Chan estaba sentada, quitando con dificultad la intravenosa de Daisuke - Hasta que despiertas... necesito ayuda, mi brazo esta entumido – Midori se acerco y ayudo a su amiga a quitar la intravenosa de Daisuke y la de ella, curando y tapando los orificios de la transfusión – Me hubieras despertado – se quejó Midori - pude haberte ayudado en muchas cosas – Usa Chan sonrió – Estabas cansada y no dejaste de tomar su mano, no valía la pena – Midori sonrió – Debo irme a descansar, duerme aquí con él, no me siento bien... necesitaba más de 2 litros y necesito reposo– Usa Chan se retiró y cerró la puerta de la habitación donde se quedarían la ex Teniente y el Ex Capitán./p  
p data-p-id="2d028921269eac7fab9fe698e83be386"Se subió a la cama y le acurruco a ella, acariciaba su cabello y lloraba en silencio - ... Mi Daisuke... - La chica no tardo en dormir otra vez, todo el uso de las habilidades de tierra desde el Aeropuerto, hasta Kaeru Basho fue totalmente agotador, sobre todo el usar un bloque de concreto como guante, que no le lastimo o rompió un hueso, pero sí que el llegar con tal impacto fue mucho; durante la madrugada, despertaba asustada y sudando, los sueños eran extraños, se veía con un Bebé, lo cuidaba, pero de pronto en lo que parecía su casa, estaba la entrada destruida, un hombre del cual no veía su rostro arrebataba al bebé de sus brazos, siendo inutilizada por panirium, en la locura de sus sueños, veía el cuerpo de Daisuke, estaba clavado en la pared por metal, panirium y hielo, uno de estos últimos atravesaba su cabeza, originando un gran Charco de Sangre, después estaba Layla frente a ella, con alfileres, despertaba al momento que sentía que le atravesaban./p  
p data-p-id="95ca0066ef7d82b5f52b7f2cf8b19817"La mañana llegó y notó que el capitán no estaba en la cama, se alarmó y le busco por la casa – ¡Usa Chan, Daisuke no está! – la compañera no había respondido, parece ser que seguía cansada por dar más sangre de la que soportaba, busco por toda la casa y se acerco a la puerta de salida, estaba abierta, Daisuke estaba sentado en el pórtico de la casa de Usa Chan, miraba el suelo – ¡Daisuke... Cariño! – Exclamo la Ex teniente y al querer acercarse a él, este se levantó y contesto – ¿Qué quieres?... no te bastó con joderme tanto tiempo, sin hablarme, sin comunicarte conmigo y ahora sí, después de meses... ¿Cariño?... Debes estar bromeando... - La chica se paralizó al escucharlo, trago saliva y le abrazó por la espalda - ... Sé que estas molesto... pero no crees que yo también me molesté por tu decisión de entrar al ejército... y no dejarme ayudarte... ¿Querías que te tratara bien?... hasta te lo hice saber... no quería que te metieras al Ejercito, no estabas en forma, no tenías la preparación de hace años... Eremes casi te mata... - El ex capitán se separo un poco de ella y comenzó a caminar – ¿Me vas a dejar sola?... me prometiste que nunca me abandonarías... - Daisuke suspiró, se detuvo, giro y contesto con lagrimas en los ojos – Tu me dijiste lo mismo... y te largaste... como... como... - El joven guardó silencio y suspiró - ¿Olvídalo quieres?... –La chica apretó sus puños y contestó – ¡NO!, ¡No soy como Suzuna!... – El simple nombre hizo que el joven se paralizara - ... No soy como ella... mírame... estoy aquí... te salve de morir a manos de Layla... vine desde el Aeropuerto buscándote... porque se filtraron videos del ataque... abandone todo capricho de irme al templo del aire del oeste... por salvarte... porque no quería que te pasara nada... - la chica bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar – Porque te amo... ¿Que no vez?... ¿No lo sientes? Y sí... me equivoqué hice estupideces en tu ausencia, pero siempre estabas en mis pensamientos... no dejaba de ver el teléfono y observar si seguías para mi... muchas veces te quise mandar mensajes pero no salía el valor para hacerlo... soy terca... caprichosa... entiéndeme... Quería que recapacitaras... que dejaras el ejército o que me dejaras ayudarte...- la mano que aun estaba sana del capitán le tomo por la barbilla y le robó un beso, la joven abrió los ojos de golpe y después los cerró, correspondiendo y abrazándolo por el cuello - ... Tranquila... - Dijo Daisuke./p  
p data-p-id="a449b6c3367545df67394143eca5c6aa"Usagi Chan veía desde el interior y gritó – ¿Saben?, ¡puedo salir a dar la vuelta para que no gasten en un Hotel!, solo me tienden la cama – Ambos se detuvieron y voltearon a mirarla, estaba bebiendo jugo de naranja de una enorme jarra – ¿me salgo? – Los ex militares guardaron silencio y después rieron, ambos entraron a la casa para desayunar./p  
p data-p-id="bbd0bf39720583a49a331775d467ea50"En las instalaciones del ejercito la Joven Avatar había despertado, Rizu le acompañó hasta donde estaban Roujuro y el General de Brigada – Tuve un viaje astral – Los ancianos le miraron y le invitaron a sentarse, Rizu tuvo que abandonar el lugar para que hablaran privadamente – Dinos que tipo de Viaje astral – preguntó Roujuro y la chica inhaló profundo para comenzar a hablar - En mi viaje pude contactarme con el Avatar Inu no Oni y me hablo de los Himlenaicos, de los experimentos que llevan y que a pesar de que el Avatar ya no es un mediador, necesitan de mi ayuda porque al parecer en el mundo de los espíritus se corren rumores de que algo ha estado perturbando las energías oscuras, y eso a raíz de la actividad de esa organización... El avatar anterior a mi les suplica que me entrenen en combate... porque es probable que esta organización me capture y si no sé defenderme... sus planes serán conseguidos – El general de brigada le miró serio – No puede ser, no podemos aceptar a alguien tan Joven para poder ser entrenada como un Militar, menos un Avatar – Roujuro miró de reojo a su compañero y respondió - y que hay de Midori Kuromi, tenía la edad de Alexa cuando entró a tu ejército y vamos, Midori no es un Avatar... - El general frunció el ceño y después suspiró – Creo que sí, tenemos militares suficientes, pero no tiempo, tendrás que aprender una sola rama... -el General de Brigrada se levantó y le miró a los ojos – yo seré quien te entrene en Aire Control de manera militar, además, los capitanes que me quedan deben fortalecerse – La chica sonrío y le miró – Daisuke está vivo, lo sentí, pero está muy lejos de aquí – Roujuro y el General se quedaron atónitos, había esperanzas de que los Himlenaicos no le hayan capturado./p  
p data-p-id="e1fd9fede53564400126ab2318015e19"El medio día había caído y tenía tiempo que terminaron de desayunar los enamorados en casa de Usagi, sin embargo tenían que irse de ahí – Usagi San, muchas gracias por su amabilidad – Usagi negó con la cabeza – No es nada, todo por esta chica – señaló con su mirada a Midori que lavaba los trastes – Pero... bueno tenemos que irnos... no es seguro que te quedes a nuestro lado, tengo que ir a un lugar para entrenar – Usagi le miro con duda – ¿y tu brazo?, esta astillado, y destrozado, con dificultad podrían soldarlo y pasarían años para que pudieras usarlo al cien por ciento – Daisuke le miró – no te preocupes, a donde iré a entrenar me curaran, es un lugar extraño y quiero encargarte a – una Cuchara salió disparada de la cocina y le pego en la frente a Daisuke- ¡Ah! – El militar exclamó y Midori le miraba seria - No me voy a quedar... tengo que ir contigo, no podrás defenderte bien e imagino que a donde vamos no será cerca – Daisuke suspiró y miro a Usagi – No me mires a mí, ella lo ha decidido y creo que ambos se lo deben – Midori asintió molesta y Daisuke tuvo que aceptar, Midori preparo provisiones antes de irse, Usagi le prestó una mochila y ambos se despidieron en la puerta – Gracias Usa Chan – La amiga sonrío – Ni lo menciones y tú... grandulón, me debes casi 3 litros de sangre – Daisuke sonrió y respondió – ¡Te los pagaré cuando los necesites!./p  
p data-p-id="780db5b74feb69c48edc8501d8a07320"Los jóvenes se alejaron de la casa, el ex militar a pesar de sus heridas logro levantar un buen bloque de piedra y su compañera comenzó a empujarlo a la dirección que él decía, cada cierto tiempo cambiaban de postura, el viaje iba a durar 5 días, se dirigían en dirección a las costas de Kyoshi, en un lugar conocido como la Ultima Tectónica, una playa poco visitada ya que pertenece a una persona que evita que alguien ajeno a él pase por seguridad y más que nada privacidad, el ultimo parte del trayecto pasaban caminando, el área estaba totalmente libre – ¿Que no esto es privado, no hay muros de contención? – Pregunto confundida la ex Teniente – Este lugar es vigilado por una persona muy hábil... de hecho solo deja entrar a quienes sean conocidos de él – Llegaron al pórtico de una cabaña, de adentro se asomo por la ventana una mujer joven, después se retiró de ella y un hombre delgado abrió la puerta y miró de manera retadora y sonriente a ambos - Vaya, Vaya... Teniente... se ve del asco – La chica miró su ropa y no estaba sucia y después le miró a su anfitrión – ¿Disculpe?... ¿le conozco? – El hombre puso la palma de su mano en su cara en señal de descontento – Tu no... el idiota que esta a tu izquierda – Daisuke sonrió y le respondió – es un Gusto volverlo a ver... aunque no así... Morau San – La chica no entendía quién era esa persona – Creo que tu Novia no sabe quién soy – El joven respondió, se abrió la playera y en la parte derecha del pectoral tenía la insignia de la tierra tatuada - Mi nombre es Morau Abarai, XVI Capitán del escuadrón de tierra del ejercito del continente Tierra, el idiota que tienes al lado es Daisuke Eksirimas Oni, XVI Teniente del escuadrón de tierra del ejército del continente Tierra... mi ex discípulo y XVII Capitán – La chica se quedo perpleja ante la información y Morau continuó – Imagino que vienes a que te entrene porque como veo... eres un idiota que ha olvidado lo que es pelear – Los ex militares se observaron con grandes conflictos en esa inesperada tarde./p  
p data-p-id="a3b97574c4b183167249b78abbe07be7"En una habitación Layla observa dos jóvenes de aproximadamente 8 años, en capsulas, siendo curados - ... Pronto lo verán... y sé que me ayudarán a traerlo... y ser lo que siempre debimos ser... una Familia – En las capsulas se divisaban el número 11 y 12 respectivamente de ambos chicos, parecían ser hermanos por su gran parecido, uno con el cabello Negro, el otro con el cabello rosado, muy similares a la Himlenaica./p 


	5. Chapter 5

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 5: Capitán Vs. Capitán/h2  
p data-p-id="39134d1c4a41de81527abd6f2cf6bfab"Murai Abarai observaba el brazo entablillado de Daisuke y se acercó a él – Quieres que lo cure ¿Verdad? – El Joven Ex Capitán le observo y respondió – Claro si no, no podré entrenar – Midori veía atenta a ambos ex militares, noto que el más viejo tomo el entablillado y ella abrió los ojos en señal de alarma - ¿Qué Diablos hace? – Pregunto preocupada la chica y de repente sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba - ¿Qué Demonios?.. . – volvió a preguntar la chica y Morau tenía estirada su siniestra en dirección a ella – Deja que los profesionales nos encarguemos de todo – La diestra apretó con fuerza el brazo rotó, Daisuke ponía cara de sufrimiento, la ex teniente miraba igual de atónita y aún no se podía mover - ¡Déjalo, Lo lastimas! –gritaba desesperada, era como si sus huesos pesaran mucho y además no pudiera moverse./p  
p data-p-id="6b5034b4e39218217999578d1ca5087f"Un sonido crujiente brotaba del brazo de Daisuke y poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse morado por las hemorragias internas – Listo – Daisuke movió el brazo y ya no tenía dolor – Vaya, sigue siendo tan genial – Midori podía moverse sin ningún problema y observó que Daisuke estaba bien - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –La maestra tierra preguntó y Morau se puso la mano en el Rostro en símbolo de decepción – Hasta donde se siente eres una Maestra Tierra y deberías saber que el principal componente de los Huesos es el Calcio y que este viene siendo un Metal de la familia de los alcalinotérreos... no todos los maestros tierra pueden manejar minerales tan fácilmente – Midori quedo boquiabierta, sabía que existían minerales y metales que un maestro tierra puede manejar, desconocía de aquellos que lograran control sobre los huesos de las personas – Necesitas atención tonto – Midori escucho y quería acercarse a ayudar pero la voz del Maestro del ex Capitán no dejo siquiera ofrecerse - ¡Nana! – Dentro de la casa se asomo una chica, parecía de la edad de la ex teniente, Morau levanto la mano en señal de que le ayudara, ella ya sabía lo que tenía que pasar, la chica se acerco corriendo y Midori le Observaba, la chica estaba sonrojada al momento que ella tomaba el antebrazo de Daisuke y rociaba agua en el, después con suaves movimientos hacia que le recorriera dentro de las heridas hasta cerrarlas, deteniendo la hemorragia interna que había provocado el soldar el hueso y las astillas – Has crecido mucho Nana – Le hablo Daisuke y la chica en un descuido le miró a los ojos, haciéndola aun más roja – Ah... sí... ya... ya tengo 15 años – Midori se quedó boqui abierta, cómo era posible que esa chica tuviera 5 años menos que ella y pareciera que fuera una mujer mayor, por otro lado algo le pico al notar que esa chica estaba sonrojada – Genial, supe que estuviste en Verkeht Herum, algunos alumnos me lo dijeron – La joven maestra Agua asentía, no tardo en terminar la curación – Gracias Nana – Dijo Daisuke, la chica se retiro a la casa y se escuchó que cerró una puerta dentro, parecía la de su habitación./p  
p data-p-id="b8a034066c7950a1c678581dbb913553"Morau miró a Daisuke – Le gustas – el maestro tierra respondió – Es linda, pero tengo a alguien – Morau le sonrió –Sí, además sobre mi cadáver dejaría que tocaras a mi Hermanita – Midori observaba y se incomodó por la conversación de ambos - ¿Celos Niña? – Dijo Morau y la chica le miro intranquila – Ah... no... yo – Abarai le dio la espalda – Ya escuchaste, es mi hermana no dejaré que un pobre diablo como él se le acerque, vengan, hay que platicar./p  
p data-p-id="9e5fb7339de714fcaf684cdaebfc5ce0"Los tres entraron a la casa y les invitó a sentarse en el sofá, estaba bien arreglada y cuidada - Nana se preocupa mucho por la casa y la apariencia, como tú sabes nunca se me dio eso del orden... a menos que fuera una misión – Mencionaba Morau a su ex subordinado – y bien, supongo que tu visita... - miró a Midori – su visita, es porque necesitan entrenar – Diasuke Asintió- Sí, vera Morau San, lo que pasa es que – Morau levanto la palma de su mano indicando que guardara silencio – ¿Es por lo sucedido en Kaeru Basho verdad? – Daisuke calló – Veras... nunca me he separado del ejército, durante la llegada de tu nuevo teniente, yo fui quien investigó todo lo relacionado con la muerte de tu anterior teniente, Seyren, desgraciadamente lograr conseguir toda la información nos costó la vida de Rick, pero pudimos obtenerla de los Himlenaicos – Los jóvenes maestros tierra escuchaban atentos – El ataque a Kaeru Basho realmente estaba planeado desde hace tiempo, sabían que ahí podrían encontrar buenos Soldados y bueno, Alexa Oliver, la actual Avatar fue una increíble casualidad, sin embargo eso pasó porque alguien conocía el itinerario de Kaeru Basho, es probable que la universidad esté comprometida./p  
p data-p-id="fbed8c892fca5e670d1262a98c32ca8c"Midori replicó – Pero eso sería imposible, llevo 2 años estudiando ahí, nunca he visto nada raro o especial – Morau le observo y contesto– ¿ah sí?, dime, de entre todos los profesores que existen en la universidad, ¿Por qué estas matriculada con Lisa Beifong? – La chica calló – Tu pregunta siguiente es ¿Cómo es que yo sé eso?... Bueno, tampoco hemos dejado de vigilarte, mucho menos al tarado que tienes al lado, pero comenzamos a dudar, de hecho la universidad fue fundada como una liberación de la Monarquía del Reino Tierra hace más de 500 años, si bien el ultimo en el Trono fue el Emperador Wu, la realidad es que las diferentes guerras civiles y los otros sub-herederos no dejaban hacer mucho, y a pesar de todo la familia BeiFong no estaba de acuerdo con la creación de la escuela... y si me dejas dudar... no sé por qué una BeiFong da clases ahí, y sobre todo tiene tanto poder, como las retenciones y la capacidad de correr alumnos, como si buscara a la élite ¿No? – La chica guardó Silencio – Alguien esta infiltrado en Kaeru Basho, y hasta donde sabemos, la escuela sigue sitiada, no se ha podido rescatar a los estudiantes, el ejército ha intentado varias cosas, sin embargo en un momento esto se ha convertido en una emergencia Nacional... y es posible de que se convierta en una Internacional, no me gustaría tener a los otros ejércitos dentro del país de la tierra – Daisuke trago saliva – ¡Oh sí!, ¿cómo se llamaba la linda maestra fuego que te cortejó? Maya... Maya Kyurei verdad? – Midori lo miró de reojo – ¿Maestra fuego? – Larga historia – Dijo Daisuke mientras miraba a un lado y Morau continuó con la plática./p  
p data-p-id="4309810c4e45ac4b9f77ee368b0615cc"Como veras, no tienes mucho tiempo, entre más pase, será más peligroso; nosotros no podemos permitir que suceda, así que a pesar que no quiero, tendré que hacer lo posible por recuperar lo que perdiste – Daisuke asintió – Pero bueno... Vamos a Cenar... - Morau se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pero antes de tocarla Midori se levantó – Puedo hacer de comer si quiere – El comenzó a tocar la puerta - A pesar de todo son Invitados, no tan deseados, pero invitados... ¡Nana!, necesito que hagas de comer para nosotros – La chica salió de la habitación, estaba mejor peinada y con un pequeño brillo en los labios, usaba un vestido verde jade y miró a Daisuke, bajo la mirada sonrojada y caminó hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar algo, Midori volvió a percatar esa extraña sensación de verle, era extraño, lo único que podía suponer es que era celos, pero vamos, Daisuke era sólo de ella... o eso esperaba./p  
p data-p-id="36eb00bea3b294259ec402e291ad58ec"Pasó el tiempo y los jóvenes maestros esperaban pacientes, un montón de ruido salía de la cocina de los invitados, los quejumbres de Morau hacia su hermana se hacían evidentes, sin embargo salió disparado por un chorro de agua de la cocina y hielo cubrió la entrada - ¡¿Pero si fuéramos nosotros solos comeríamos Ramen instantáneo verdad?! – paso un poco más el tiempo, parecía que el hambre realmente los dominara, después de unos instantes la chica en varios viajes trajo la comida y comenzó a mostrárselos a todos - ah... bueno... hice lo siguiente para comer... casi cenar – la chica tomo aire y destapo en orden los platos – Primero para empezar preparé Spaghetti a la Carbonara y lo podemos acompañar con Cordero asado al hinojo y romero, además de si tienes un antojo hice papa rellena con jamón y queso horneada y para postre un pastel de Chocolate cubierto de caramelo, espero te guste Daisuke - La chica no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo, Midori le caló un poco la dedicatoria al igual que a Morau – Ah... no este, ¡Espero que les guste! Sí sí... que les guste – El silencio incomodo a todos, ya que Daisuke estaba rojo y no levantaba la mirada, Midori sonrío forzadamente y contesto - Gracias Nana Chan... creo que estará delicioso./p  
p data-p-id="61f3d728c412eea2dfd4489aea5e5161"Por la mente de la maestra tierra pasaba la necesidad de decir: "De seguro todo le salió mal", Nana sirvió a todos y la celosa maestra tierra tomo la cuchará, "me reiré de ella... no puede tener un mejor sazón que el mío", probó el bocado de la pasta, era delicioso, realmente la comida era deliciosa "¡Maldita!... le quedo delicioso... bueno, veamos la carne... a mí no me gusta la carne en sí... no creo que sea mágica", pensó mientras tomo un pedazo de carne y lo probó, por segunda ocasión era totalmente delicioso, nunca había probado algo especial en la carne; "Ah... ¡carajo! Hasta la carne es deliciosa, ¿Qué diablos le echó?", la pareja de Midori sólo opino positiva mente de la comida, guardaba compostura, Morau solo mascaba casi hipnótico, "¿Por qué no prepara así más seguido?... me aburren los sándwiches" pensó./p  
p data-p-id="1a893cca84238b7790d48f95d806e89d"Acabada la cena, la anfitriona recogió los trastes y los lavo en segundos con agua control, realmente comenzó a limpiar todo en la cocina, Morau se levantó de la mesa – Vengan, les diré dónde van a dormir, ¿lo hacen juntos verdad? – La maestra tierra se sonrojó y miró a un lado - No... no vivimos juntos... - Respondió y Daisuke continuó – No pasa nada, podremos compartir – La propuesta del experimentado capitán hizo que Nana hiciera un berrinche, así que no podría hacer alguna que otra travesura./p  
p data-p-id="6c4cbddceb0b8b3d88f4b2c4c6988dac"Morau les dejó en su habitación, era grande en comparación con la de la casa de Daisuke o la casa que rentaba la chica en Ba Sing Se para ir a la universidad, pronto se pusieron cómodos, la chica había llevado una pijama y se la puso, dándole la espalda a Daisuke para que no la viera, él entendió a la vez que también se preparaba para dormir, la chica se acurrucó a su compañero y cerró los ojos - Estoy Exhausta... - el ex capitán asintió – Sí... yo igual, vamos a dormir cariño... ¿sí?... – Midori le beso dulcemente y él correspondió, era un sí en su idioma, ambos durmieron./p  
p data-p-id="62af956f51469868cc583d1a300c505e"La noche trajo consigo pesadillas, Midori volvió a tener ese sueño catastrófico, Layla y un hombre estaban en lo que parecía su casa, Daisuke estaba clavado en la pared con Hielo, muerto por una lanza clavada en su cráneo, y ella estaba tirada en el suelo, lastimada Layla tomaba al bebé que lloraba y se lo llevaba, el hombre que no se le distinguía su rostro o voz se acercaba a ella y le atravesaba con facilidad el corazón, logró despertar por la sensación, aún estaba al lado de Daisuke, le abrazaba, ella estaba sudando, se acarició el vientre y recordó las palabras de Layla: "De ti nacerá el maestro tierra más poderoso de todos los tiempos, más grande que su padre y su abuelo", se sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a acurrucar a su pareja, la noche continuó su marcha./p  
p data-p-id="7cce9ff9af1ff244ae0333de7ca19773"A la mañana siguiente, un temblor hizo que ella se levantara asustada de la cama, eran las 7 a.m., Daisuke no estaba – ¡Daisuke... mi amor! - Otro temblor sacudió, se asomó por la ventana y logró ver a Morau Peleando con su pareja, era increíble ver a ambos estar a la par, peleando únicamente con tierra control, rápidamente se vistió y salió corriendo al área donde peleaban, Nana ya estaba ahí sirviendo té, la maestra tierra se sorprendió "¡Esta chica se levanta más temprano que yo?... ¡carajo!", Nana iba vestida de blanco, con su cabello recogido, tenía un perfume de azar y el té que servía era de limón, combinaba bastante bien a decir verdad, Midori no pudo evitar tener mala espina - Vaya Nana-chan, ¿Despertaste temprano para servir el té? – Nana se giró y la miró Sonriendo – Así es, quiero que D... ustedes estén cómodos, ¿Quieres una tacita de té? – Ambas sonrían de una manera un poco hipócrita, la ex teniente aceptó y ambas continuaron viendo el espectáculo de dos Ex capitanes./p  
p data-p-id="cf2e00dc6edb81279bbe08085487b6a8"El intercambio de tierra y piedra era increíble, ninguno de los dos estaba lastimado – Suficiente – Gritó Morau – Ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa... Panirium - Daisuke Trago saliva y dio un salto atrás, junto su puños y no salió nada de la tierra, Morau rió – Vaya... tu control de panirium es tan ridículo que hasta yo puedo bloquearlo – Daisuke se inmutó al ver que no podía generar panirium – Morau suspiro – Anda, ahora no bloquearé nada – Se puso en posición de combate, la arena que le rodeaba se elevó, creando una capa fina sobre sus brazos y en un parpadeo se solidifico una armadura de panirium hecha solo con arena – Tu nunca llegaste a este nivel, para ti, Moldear Panirium es un gasto de energía innecesario... sobre todo cuando creabas esa espada... tan pesada – otro montículo de arena se elevó y formó una espada del resistente material - Tu capacidad era increíble, pero eras muy aguerrido y querías hacer todo a la fuerza y lo más rápido posible./p  
p data-p-id="45e8b28aaee53000cb06adf6d446b244"Daisuke observó y respiró con calma – Pues, ni hablar Morau San... veamos que puedo hacer – Los puños se elevaron un varias piedras le rodearon, se comprimieron y comenzó a atacar con ellas, todas se estrellaban contra Morau deshaciéndose, el Panirium que lo cubría era más duro que el que mandaba Daisuke, este dio un paso atrás pero algo lo golpeó, era el puño de Morau, estaba fente a su ex subordinado, el mango de su espada de Panirium estaba clavado en el estómago de Daisuke, este cayó y se desmayó, Midori se levantó preocupada y Nana le detuvo - Tú sólo estorbaras... no sirve que te quedes aquí... sólo lo vas a detener en su avance - Las palabras de Nana paralizaron a la compañera de Daisuke, Nana caminó hasta donde estaba y logro curarlo, Morau le observaba en el suelo– Patético, pensé que habías hecho algo importante de tu vida, que practicarías, eres bueno en la Tierra como cualquier Maestro Tierra, pero tu control de Panirium está obsoleto – Miró de reojo a Midori mientras que Daisuke lograba despertar y ponerse de píe – Estas dormido Tonto Teniente... hay que despertar esa inspiración por la cual usar el Panirium, Nana se alejó hacia el mar y el ex capitán sintió un golpe de su ex superior, haciéndolo retroceder./p  
p data-p-id="d309631cfbd6fab4a3cd4b756c1a5c0f"Los puños de Morau se abanicaron y una jaula atrapo a Midori – ¿Qué Diablos?, la chica quiso destruir lo que le apresaba pero no podía, era Panirium, hecho con arena y poco a poco comenzaba a aprisionarla, después Morau pisó con fuerza el suelo y una Jaula más pequeña encerró a Daisuke./p  
p data-p-id="2084fcaef72b2cbe894d990c6f4d0c2e"Sácale... o ella morirá... saca ese potencial – Las palabras hacían que la jaula comenzara a lastimar a Midori – ¡DAISUKE! – Su grito demostraba terror, ella comenzaba a llorar por la sensación de que sus huesos comenzarán a desquebrajarse, la escena la lograba ver su compañero con lentitud, veía como un poco de sangre salía de la boca de Midori, algo en el latió y Morau sonrió - Alfin... su contención se ha roto – Dijo el experimentado capitán y observó como la jaula de Daisuke explotó, este estiro su brazo y la Jaula de Midori hizo lo mismo, ella lloraba, lo observaba – ¡Daisuke! – un cráter estaba formado en el suelo debajo de él, estaba hecho panirium, el joven se hincó y comenzó a sudar a la vez que Morau sonreía - Hahaha... al fin... - Midori le observaba molesta- ¿Qué le pasa?... acaso... - Morau le interrumpió – La tierra esta basada en la protección, en esperar... No existen muchos maestros panirium en el mundo y parte del control del panirium es querer proteger, él había perdido esa cualidad después de perder a Layla, pero no me había equivocado, la encontró en ti, sólo que no había tenido la necesidad de expulsarlo otra vez... siéntete orgullosa... eres su fuerza./p  
p data-p-id="858cf1f0d7b200f19e5536d3f356eda4"Midori se acercó a él, este estaba desmayado y se hincó - ... Enserio... pensé que ya no me querías después de todo lo que te hice... – La chica acarició su cabello y Nana se acercó a ambos, comenzó a curarles - Te envidio... cuídalo y no lo dejes ir por favor... - Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio./p  
p data-p-id="75611dbf4cfe3a4c0cc3bd47355ec52f"En otro lado, las capsulas que contenían a los jóvenes gemelos estaban abiertas, dos figuras estaban al lado de Layla, usaban capuchas negras para evitar que se vieran sus rostros – Son apuestos... como su padre - Dijo Layla y sonreía a la vez –Vengan, vamos a practicar su arte... nos será de mucha ayuda... pero primero hay que mejorarla – La joven tomo dos jeringas que contenían una sustancia café, ambos jóvenes estiraron sus brazos y les inyecto el contenido, segundos después se hincaron y comenzaron a quejarse en dolor - Tranquilos hijos míos... les ayudará a incrementar su poder... y fuerza... necesitamos entrenar, sólo un mes será suficiente para que logren igualar a su padre – Ambos chicos seguían en el suelo sufriendo por lo que se les inyectó./p 


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento Peligroso

La noche había caído en la guarida de Morau San, Daisuke estaba descansando en su cama y Midori tomaba una ducha, meditaba las palabras del día que había recibido de Nana: "Tu sólo estorbaras... no sirve que te quedes aquí... sólo lo vas a detener en su avance", a decir verdad, desde que salieron del ejército no había podido hacer algo sobresaliente para poder ayudarle, más que detener a Layla de que se lo llevara, pero la verdad es que su decisión en el aeropuerto fue lo que lo salvó, de no haber aceptado que realmente no podía dejarlo, él habría muerto.

Mientras se enjuagaba con agua ardiendo, recordaba las otras palabras de Nana: "Te envidio, cuídalo; No lo dejes ir", sabía bien que Nana sentía algo por Daisuke y por la conversación de Morau y él pareciera que es un tema de tiempo atrás, y que ambos toman como una buena broma de compañeros; pero le calaba, qué había demás en la vida de Daisuke Oni que no supiera, en parte era la culpa de ella, Jamás indagó sobre el anterior capitán de su División de la Tierra en el Ejército.

Salió de ducharse y se dirigió a su habitación de ella salía Nana, no se había dado cuenta que Midori la observaba, llevaba una bata casi traslucida, se veía su ropa interior, e iba cabizbaja; la maestra tierra golpeo suavemente el suelo con su pierna derecha y sintió como ella se metía a su habitación, se quitaba la bata y se dejaba caer sobre la cama, parecía que sollozaba, nuestra protagonista decidió caminar hasta su habitación y abrió la puerta hizo como si no pasara nada, notó que Daisuke estaba de pie y mirando por la ventana.

¿Sucede algo Daisuke? – Preguntó la maestra tierra y su pareja suspiró y se giró a observarla – Sí, de hecho sí...- El joven maestro tierra se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, Midori le escuchaba mientras se secaba el cabello y se ponía su pijama frente a él, ni importando que la vea – La verdad es que vino Nana a la habitación, me dijo un montón de cosas sobre que me quería, la verdad es que ella es como una hermana menor, le conozco desde que tenía 6 años, no puedo fijarme en ella – Su pareja le escuchaba y respiraba con tranquilidad- ah ya veo, supongo que no pasó nada – Daisuke Trago saliva y siguió contando – De hecho sí paso algo más, intentó besarme y casi se quita la ropa, pero logré ahuyentarla con una mentira – Midori se puso frente a él - ¿Sí?... ¿Qué clase de mentira? – El joven suspiró - Que estabas esperando un hijo mío – La maestra tierra se ruborizó, pero estaba molesta por la manera en que la Nana se acercó a su Ex Capitán – Bueno, creo que podemos remediar eso – Dijo la chica mientras se subía encima de su pareja - ¿Ah? Midori... ¿pero qué haces?... – El ex militar fue callado con un beso muy apasionado a la vez que la chica lograba quitarse su pijama.

La noche fue placentera para ambos, Morau san miraba provocativo a Daisuke - ¿Tu madre nunca te enseño a respetar las casas ajenas? – Daisuke solo estaba apenado y miraba a un lado - ¿Podemos dejar eso para alguna otra ocasión Morau San? – El Ex superior no tuvo otra más que quedar callado y preparar la playa para el entrenamiento – Bueno, como verás, aquí no hay forma de que logres sacar con facilidad las placas tectónicas o piedra más sólida que la arena, así que te enseñaré a usarla de una manera eficaz y poder generar Panirium con arena – Morau comenzó a hacer movimientos muy gentiles y suaves para ser un maestro tierra, pareciera que estuviera haciendo Agua Control – Sigue mis movimientos pero no intentes hacer algún control, es para que sientas la tierra, que sientas cada partícula – Daisuke seguía el ritmo de Morau – La tierra es un elemento base y entre más microscópico es más difícil de controlar, un maestro tierra no se mide como tú lo haces... no es la cantidad de tierra que puedes desquebrajar o moldear, si no en que tan pequeña es la partícula que puedes dominar, entre más facilidad tengas para moldear pequeños granos, más poderoso te volverás.

Ambos ex Capitanes continuaban haciendo los movimientos, Midori les observaba sorprendida, era increíble que se lograra sentir el control de tierra tan fuerte proveniente de ellos dos, estaba totalmente distraída y de pronto sintió una mano sobre su vientre, una extraña sensación le dominó, sentía el cuerpo totalmente entero de la persona que le tocaba, sabía que estaba en periodo y que era Nana – Lo sabía – Murmuró a la vez que separó la mano del vientre de la maestra tierra - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Se quejó y la maestra agua respondió – No estas embarazada, él me mintió, en verdad hace tanto por ti... pero es que no eres nada fuerte – Midori frunció el ceño - ¿Quieres probar algo haciendo que peleemos? – Nana sonrío y le barrió con la mirada – Pues, supongo que podemos saber quién es más fuerte, además él está entrenando, tu no, te hará falta saber combatir un maestro agua... Layla era una maestra agua formidable, de niña me dejó aprender con ella y con los miembros de la familia Fairyrise.

Las chicas se separaron del lugar, el comentario de Nana fue bastante retador y la forma en que se dirigió a ella era muy ofensiva; se dirigieron a la parte contraria de la casa, donde existía un ojo de agua rodeado por formaciones rocosas - Veo que no eres capaz de controlar la arena a la perfección como mi Hermano o Daisuke – Midori tragó saliva, eso era verdad, no era buena trabajando con la tierra, pero ella desconocía que podía trabajar con otros tipos de minerales.

Las maestra agua se acercó a la orilla y se puso en una pose de pelea, muy similar a la de Layla – Bueno, comencemos... - Midori se relajó y poso sus manos frente a ella – Dime, ¿Qué eres Layla Fairyrise? – Nana sonrió levemente - No es de tu incumbencia el saberlo – La chica abanicó sus brazos y un par de serpientes líquidas salieron del ojo de agua donde la llevó, la maestra tierra esquivo la primera y la segunda la destrozó con un muro de piedra que creó de un golpe, después con ambas manos lo toco y lo hizo cientos de piedras pequeñas para arrojarlas, la joven rival dio un pequeño brinco y giró de tal manera que el agua del ambiente se congeló y retuvo todas las piedras – Es inútil, mi compresión del hielo es más fuerte que la simple roca y la puede retener – la joven dio una patada y mando a volar el muro de hielo con piedras, Midori golpeo con un puño el suelo y levantó una rampa para hacer volar el muro.

La maestra tierra hundió su puño en el suelo y levanto estalagmitas para hacerla levantar, Nana brincó e hizo un movimiento con su diestra para sacar una ola enorme que se convirtió en varios alfileres que cayeron directo a Midori, esta alzó los brazos y un gran montículo de piedra le cubrió, sin embargo la joven maestra agua estiró su brazo y una aguja de hielo aún más fina salió disparada a una parte del brazo de la maestra, clavándose en él y deshaciendo su parte exterior, pronto el brazo se entumeció - ¿Qué mierda? – Nana envolvió su puño en un círculo de hielo y se abalanzó sobre ella impactándola en el otro hombro bueno, dislocándolo.

Midori dio un grito de dolor y se reincorporó rápidamente – ¡Ah! ¡Hija de puta! – Usando sus piernas comenzó a atacarle y haciendo una distracción, dio un salto y logró clavar su pierna en el vientre, para después impactarle con el empeine en la mejilla derecha, lanzándola e impactándola contra una roca que logro generar con algo de rabia, Nana estaba totalmente aturdida y Midori se abalanzo de nuevo contra ella, esta vez impulsándose con el suelo para clavarle las rodillas, pareciera que podría suceder pero los brazos de Daisuke le intercertaron, abrazando a Midori y haciéndola a un lado, rodando en el suelo – ¡Ya Basta! – Grito Morau.

Nana se hincó y comenzó a llorar – No sé qué le pasa, me atacó... - una bofetada le cerró la boca, era de su hermano - Cállate... ¿no crees que sé muy bien cuando atacas?, déjalas caer... - Midori se levantó con la ayuda Daisuke, sus brazos seguían sin funcionar correctamente y observaba que miles de alfileres estaban en el cielo a unos pocos metros de altura, pronto se convirtieron en gotas de agua que cayeron con suavidad, de haber impactado la habría matado sin lugar a dudas – Intentaste matar a la mujer de Daisuke, debes entender que no puedes ser nada de él, yo no lo permitiré, el tampoco, ella menos, NO ES TU TIEMPO NANA – La maestra agua se levantó y se fue corriendo a la cabaña, Morau se acercó a los jóvenes, se incó y tomo fuertemente el hombro de la chica, con su control del calcio soldó el hombro de Midori y lo regreso a la normalidad – Lamento mucho lo sucedido... esto no volverá a ocurrir... Nana tendrá prohibido acercarse a ti o Daisuke, la enviaré con un amigo de ser Necesario – La maestra tierra solo negó con la cabeza - Es mi culpa, acepté practicar pelear contra ella porque ustedes lo hacían... he manejado mucho otros materiales, pero también estoy obsoleta en el arte de pelea del ejercito como Daisuke... - este suspiró y le cargó, Midori estaba sonrojada – Suficiente por hoy Morau-san... quiero cuidar de Midori – Morau asintió y se dirigieron a la cabaña, la chica susurró a su pareja – Cariño... estoy bien... puedo caminar – Daisuke la ignoró.

Transcurrió el día sin cambio alguno, Nana a regañadientes y con la vigilancia de Morau curó los daños de Midori, esta última tenía dudas sobre ella, ¿Cómo es que ella se dio cuenta que no estaba en cinta solo con tocarla?, sabía que las mas experimentadas mujeres agua podían sentir a los niños pero después d meses de embarazo, pero ella cómo sabría eso, sin embargo fue un alivio hacerlo de improviso con Daisuke y sin consideración alguna tras la pelea podría haberle provocado algo que ella no desearía.

La noche llegó, Daisuke estaba dormido en la cama de la habitación de ambos, estaba rendido, para él no acabo el entrenamiento hasta apenas una hora antes de que Midori decidiera salir de la habitación, se dirigió hasta la sala, Morau estaba bebiendo una cerveza y mirando la ventana - ¿Interrumpo Morau-San? – El Ex militar le observó y negó con la cabeza - Tranquila, ¿Te sientes mal, necesitas que le diga a Nana que verifique tus heridas? – La joven sonrió - No es necesario molestar a Nana-Chan, en sí quisiera preguntarle algo – Morau suspiró y le miró – Solo hablaré si te tomas una cerveza conmigo – La maestra asintió sonriente.

La cerveza estaba abierta frente a la maestra tierra, está la tomo y bebió - Esta deliciosa... hace mucho que no bebía una cerveza, a veces cuando iba a casa de Daisuke bebíamos, pero yo... lo deje porque se metió al ejército en una misión encubierto – Morau le observaba tranquilo y bebia también – En fin... quiero preguntarle algo sobre Nana-Chan – Dijo la Maestra – Vera... ayer ella entró a la habitación de Daisuke y él mintió acerca de que yo estaba embarazada para que ella no cometiera alguna locura... así que antes de que me propusiera practicar una pelea me toco el vientre y la sentí... ella me sintió... sabía que yo no estaba en cinta, incluso noté que ella estaba en su periodo, sabía sus sentimientos hacían Daisuke... que lo celaba y sabía que yo tenía mala espina con ella, es una sensación muy difícil de explicar es como sí ella y yo – Morau sonrío y le miró directo a los ojos – ¿Estuvieran conectadas de alguna manera? - Midori se inmutó – así... es... ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Morau dejo la cerveza en la mesa, respiró hondo y continuó – Bueno... te voy a contar una historia larga, se remonta a 10 años atrás, 2 años antes de que tu entraras al ejército, es en sí... algo que estoy seguro que Daisuke no se atrevería a contarte – bebió otro trago de cerveza - Veras el Programa Jenma nació debido a unos documentos pertenecientes al ejercito del Avatar Himlen hace cerca de 150 años, a decir verdad nuestra tecnología era totalmente anticuada debido a la guerra con este avatar, tardamos casi 100 años en poder recrear las pruebas necesarias para poder encontrar y catalogar a las mujeres con la capacidad de herencia, estas mujeres son conocidas en este documento como las Jenmenis... mujeres con la capacidad de heredar todas las habilidades del padre en sus hijos y en algunos casos muy raros, todas las habilidades de ellas también.

Midori le escuchaba atenta – Cuando Nana Tenía 5 años, conoció a Layla, ella era una No maestra que cumplía con los requerimientos y ambas siempre estuvieron juntas, tenían una conexión extraña, descubrimos que Nana también era una Jenmeni, y que entre ellas se sienten, pueden saber si están en periodo, si están en cinta, incluso como son los bebes que hay en su interior, también perciben sus emociones, saben a quienes aman y lo resienten con algún sentimiento negativo o positivo según sea el caso; La verdad es que jamás nos dedicamos a experimentar mucho con eso ya que Nana era aún muy pequeña y Layla tenía una misión junto con Daisuke – Midori interrumpió – Maestros Panirium... para formar ejércitos poderosos.

Morau acabo su cerveza – Sí, exactamente, a decir verdad Daisuke no era el elegido para el proyecto Jenma – Midori bebio otro poco de cerveza - Era usted – Respondió y Morau sonrió – Así es... Layla y Daisuke llevaban un tiempo formalizando una relación, a pesar de ser no maestra tenia las capacidades de bloqueo de Chi increíbles, podía llevar una pelea al tú por tú con Daisuke sin embargo el uso de Tierra Control o de Panirium era su carta ganadora, pero los Expandidos existen por la creación de la Naturaleza... es algo con lo que no se puede jugar así que... decidí dejar el ejército ya que temía que Nana fuera usada para lo mismo que Layla y además, yo no deseaba participar en eso... Layla era como una hermana menor para mí, su padre y mi padre sirvieron juntos en el ejército.

Yo al dejar mi puesto, Daisuke subió automáticamente a él e inició el proyecto Jenma con Layla, Nana y yo los visitábamos, a los 4 meses de embarazo Nana descubrió que eran Gemelos los pequeños que esperaba... sin embargo unos 3 meses después algo extraño pasó, según el informe, una noche comenzó a tener contracciones, Daisuke y el equipo médico del ejército le atendieron durante 10 horas... sufrió un aborto en extrañas condiciones, y ella murió – Midori estaba atónita y veía que recordar eso le dolía a Morau – Enterramos sus cuerpos... eran dos gemelos, uno con el cabello de Daisuke otro con el de Layla... si me lo preguntas... eran idénticos a él... Tras eso temí por la seguridad de Nana y hablé con el General de Brigada... logró destruír toda evidencia de ella y a mi darme este lugar, a cambio de buscar información cuando el ejército lo requiriera... como cuando Seyren te intentó matar... y cuándo obtuvimos información de que los Himlenaicos existían.

Midori acabó su cerveza y dijo con un poco de duda – ¿Qué paso con Daisuke? – El ex capitán dio la vuelta – Entro en una etapa de depresión, fácil un año hasta que... bueno, te encontró a ti, eres alguien especial para él, sabíamos que el Ejercito estaba en busca de otra Jenmeni, según los informes creían que Layla perdió a sus bebes por ser una No maestro, así que decidieron buscar una maestro tierra para la labor, lo demás... ya lo conoces.

La maestra tierra sonrió – Sí... y sabe... Daisuke siempre me ha protegido, nunca me ha ocultado nada – Morau sonrió – Dime el nombre completo de Daisuke – La chica confundida respondió – Daisuke Eksirimas Oni... - El Ex capitán sonrió levemente – Sí... él nunca te mentiría...

La joven abandonó la sala junto con Morau, ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Midori se acostó al lado de su pareja, estaba muy dormido, ella solo lo abrazó y durmió, esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, por alguna razón estaba más tranquila de lo normal.

A la mañana siguiente, Daisuke no estaba en su cama, no había temblores, Midori abrió los ojos y se percató de que él no estaba sin necesidad de voltear, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida de la cabaña, Morau y Nana estaban observando a su pareja que estaba en la orilla del mar, las olas tocaban sus pies, la maestra tierra se alinéo con los otros 2 espectadores – ahora veras el poder temible de un Maestro Panirium – Dijo Morau pero Midori no entendía lo que sucedía.

Daisuke brincó y dio un golpe tremendamente fuerte en la arena, haciendo temblar la ubicación, después con ambos brazos con los puños cerrados los elevó con fuerza y una gran columna muy delgada de arena brotó del mar, partiéndolo, el coloso monolinto era gigantesco, apenas se divisaba su altura y Midori exclamó con asombro – ¿Él logró construir una pared de arena tan grande? – Morau rio bastante - ¿Un muro?, Niña... eso es una Placa Tectónica... - La maestra tierra se hincó por el tremendo hallazgo, unos segundos después la placa regresó a su lugar y juntando sus palmas el maestro Panirium soldó la placa a donde pertenecía, evitando daños irreversibles.

Morau sonrió, dio una patada a la arena y lanzó una navaja de Panirium hecha con esta, Daisuke volteó y estiró la mano, la navaja se estrelló contra la mano pero no le hizo daño, al contrario la arena se acopló al puño del ex militar, formando una nudillera – Ya no funcionará... - Morau apretó el puño y deshizo la nudillera del Daisuke – No en mi territorio muchacho - Ambos rieron, Midori estaba sonrojada, hacía mucho que no veía esa capacidad en Daisuke.

En un páramo extraño, donde la vida vegetal estaba deshecha un monolito de capa tectónica estaba erguido, los dos encapuchados tenían la misma posición, como si de un espejo se tratase, sus brazos en puño estaban elevados, después los bajaron y juntaron ambas palmas para soldar la capa en el suelo denuevo – Lo han hecho bien hijos míos – Decía Layla a la vez que abrazaba a los jóvenes, estos le abrazaban también, a pesar de lo bizarro, se querían como familia, una extraña y perturbada familia.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Avatar

Dentro de las instalaciones del ejército los chicos de Verkeht Herum recibían entrenamiento de una manera casi apresurada, había pasado casi un mes desde el atentado en Kaeru Basho, los más grandes eran entrenados sólo en técnicas de defensa, evasión y muy poco contra ataque, ya que el hecho de que permanezcan cerca del avatar podría herirlos y en un acuerdo mutuo ni la escuela, maestros o alumnos dejaron que se alejaran de ella.

El General de Brigada tenía un trato diferente con la Avatar, si bien los Ex militares le enseñaron a usar sus elementos diversos, no había tenido un entrenamiento de pelea exacto, para eso tenía que entrenarle él mismo, no había otra persona en el continente de la tierra que fuera un verdadero maestro en el combate desde hace años, Roujuro Horner fue su compañero en el colegio cuando eran jóvenes, conocía perfectamente el poder destructivo que él solía demostrar; sin embargo solo observaba y verificaba que no hubiera un exceso de parte de él hacia la Joven Avatar, a pesar de todo, no podían permitir que cayera en un entrenamiento, le necesitaban como los avatares antiguos.

En el campo de batalla, un lugar totalmente abierto y despejado como la arena 15 pero más elevado para captar mejor las corrientes de aire se notaba que estaba cortado, totalmente desquebrajado, en el medio de la zona se notaba un par de figuras, una más robusta y grande que la otra, eran el General de Brigada y la Avatar, ambos tenían los ojos vendados, movían sus brazos haciendo vaivenes suaves y largos, creando ráfagas cortantes que chocaban una con otra evitando que tocaran los cuerpos de quienes los creaban, dejando cortadas profundas en el suelo, de vez en cuando hacían movimientos de piernas para cambiar de ubicación, creando igual navajas cortantes.

El entrenamiento consistía en sentir al oponente a través de las vibraciones del viento y otros elementos que viajen por ellos, como el aroma, sonidos, incluso la temperatura corporal, dentro de los elementos sólo el viento y la tierra pueden percibir al oponente mediante sus habilidades, la tierra es en sí la más usada para lugares de exploración, sin embargo el aire no se queda atrás ya que bien empleado puede pasar desapercibido incluso para otros maestros del mismo elemento.

Un brinco dieron ambos contrincantes y estiraron sus manos con sus palmas abiertas generando una corriente directa de viento, chocando y creando un remolino que pronto se volvió un tornado, ya alcanzando una grandeza y altura ambos comenzaron a realizar una danza elíptica con sus brazos, controlando el giro incansable del tornado hasta que al unísono estiraron sus brazos y este se deshizo, soltando navajas que se estrellaron en todas partes, las que iban directo a ellos eran repelidas por golpes de sus puños cubiertos en viento que asemejaban guantes redondos para evitar cortarse.

Tras la explosión de viento y habiendo repelido todos los sobrantes los agitados practicantes se quitaron la venda de los ojos – Excelente Alexa, realmente eres un genio como se supone que deberían ser todos los avatares, me gustaría que pudiéramos abarcar más del control... como en el pasado, años de entrenamiento... pero no es momento para eso... - la avatar le observaba agitada – Sí, espero que pronto tengamos noticias de Daisuke... sé que está vivo, el anterior Avatar me lo dijo aunque últimamente solo me ha enseñado a tratar de despertar el estado avatar... ya que no hay quien lo haga realmente – El General sonrío – Todo a su tiempo, con que puedas defenderte bien, será suficiente.

La joven avatar caminaba a una de las habitaciones preparadas por la escuela con una toalla encima, bebía de una botella de agua y un chico alto, delgado y de cabello un poco largo le esperaba al lado de su habitación - ¡Hola Verus! – el joven le sonrío al escucharle - Hola Alexa – el chico se acercó y parecía que le quisiera besar, la avatar le detuvo – Espera... no ahora... - El joven sonrió.

Verus Goumas era un chico que pertenecía a un curso superior al de Alexa, había repetido año por poco interés en algunas materias, era un chico que había nacido en Zao Fu, maestro Aire, muy calmado y bastante artístico, gustaba de tocar la guitarra de vez en cuando y tenía algunos días saliendo con la Avatar, regularmente después de entrenar le acompañaba a el área de descanso, a decir verdad en Verkeht Herum ya no se tomaban clases habituales, la actual situación los obligaba a no hacerlo, de igual manera que Kaeru Basho.

Los chicos estaban sentados bajo un árbol mirando como otros compañeros practicaban control – He escuchado que esto se prolongara hasta que el profesor Daisuke aparezca – dijo Verus – Sí... él está bien, no sé en donde este pero el vive, yo también espero verle pronto – Respondió la Avatar – Oye y ¿no has sabido nada del profesor Chrin? – Negó con la cabeza – Los únicos que tienen acceso a saber de él son los de Ultimo grado, no se sabe si despertará.

De pronto, los jóvenes se detuvieron al notar la presencia de un militar, algunos voltearon a donde estaba el Avatar y el militar se acercó rápidamente – ¡Avatar!, necesitamos su presencia – Alexa miró confundida – ¿Para qué me necesitan? - El militar respondió un poco agitado – El Capitán Chrin despertó, necesitamos que se presente para nuevas instrucciones – La avatar asintió, beso la mejilla de Verus y se levantó – ¿te veré luego si? – Verus no pudo lograr que ella viera que asintió con la cabeza, ambos se habían ido casi corriendo.

La habitación era la de un centro médico provisional, Chrin estaba sentado con los ojos entre cerrados, con él estaba Risu, Steve y el Mayor de Brigada - Chrin dinos, ¿cómo te sientes? – Pregunto el Mayor, Chrin les miró con dificultad – La verdad necesito una Cerveza – Todos sonrieron – Supongo que estará bien –Replicó Steve – Los médicos han hecho todo lo posible por recuperar las heridas de tu cuerpo, pero hay unas que no se recuperaran – Chrin observó que sus dedos estaban apenas recuperados y sus brazos tenían marcas de quemaduras – Es lo malo de pelear con fuego... a veces te quemas... no hay de otra – La joven Avatar llegaba al momento que terminaba de hablar – Creo que estamos todos reunidos – Mencionó el general de brigada.

Una enfermera daba agua en un vaso al ex capitán del fuego mientras se acomodaba – Supongo que quiere saber qué fue lo que sucedió – El general asintió – Pues, lo resumiré, Pelee contra Jess Speed aunque suene a una locura, sabemos que murió en esa pelea donde sólo se recuperó el cuerpo de Rick – Steve interrumpió – Hasta donde sabemos pudieron no haber muerto a pesar de que las imágenes mostrarán sus cuerpos – Chrin asintió y continuó – Sin embargo ella poseía habilidades que no tenía en el ejército, hasta donde recuerdo ella podía hacer Fuego control en agua o en temperaturas extremadamente bajas, no había un limitante en temperatura, pero ella ahora podía generar explosiones y hasta donde sé, maestros con esas habilidades nacen una vez cada 100 años, el ultimo que nació es general de Brigada de la nación del fuego, no puede haber otro igual.

Los demás observaban atónitos – ahora... cuando atravesé el cuerpo de Jess con mi espada de plasma fue extraño, y al caer su cuerpo hizo un sonido raro, como de haber estado ya en descomposición, un cuerpo vacío – el General de Brigada cruzo sus brazos y con la diestra acariciaba su barbilla en señal de análisis – General... qué hicieron con el cuerpo de Rick – El general respondió en voz casi baja – Está enterrado en el cementerio familiar de los Zoentu... lo dejé ahí ya que yo fui quien le acogió desde niño – Chrin bebió agua y miro seriamente – Señor, haga que extraigan el cuerpo, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre eso – El general negó – No corromperé su tumba – Chrin se enderezó – General, lo que sea que hagan lo hacen a los cuerpos, no nos consta que el cuerpo siga ahí, Layla Fairyrise fue entregada a los Fairytise y enterrada de igual manera junto con sus hijos no natos, lo que sea que hagan los Himlenaicos lo hacen en seres que ya murieron.

Todos miraban preocupados y el General de Brigada suspiró – lo haré... - Chrin asintió – ¿Se sabe algo de Daisuke? – Alexa dio un paso adelante y habló antes que todos – Él está bien, he estado hablando con el anterior Avatar y me dijo que él estaba vivo, pero no sabemos dónde esté... - El general se dispuso a hablar – No sabemos qué paso después de que se quedó dentro del área de practica de arte civil de Kaeru Basho, creemos que escapo... o que lo capturaron... es el único maestro Panirium del que el ejército sabía su paradero, su predecesor sólo yo lo sé dónde está, así que dudo que esta organización lo localizara, aunque imagino que buscaron primero a Morau Abarai... sin éxito alguno decidieron tomar a Daisuke.

Bueno... espero logremos contacto con Daisuke pronto... ¿hay alguna posibilidad que Morau lo haya ayudado? – El General negó con la cabeza – No, está bastante lejos de Ba Sing Se como para haberlo hecho – la plática continuó sobre el estado de salud del ex capitán de fuego, después el General informó a unos cuantos soldados que revisen la cripta de Rick, un escuadrón Salió para el lugar, los demás salieron de la habitación de Chrin para que descansara.

La noche llegó, Alexa estaba en su habitación, sentada en posición de loto, dentro de su sueño hablaba con su predecesor – ¿Hay forma de localizar a Daisuke? – Pregunto la chica a lo que su predecesor respondió – No pequeña... pero algo me dice que pronto tendrán respuesta de eso, ven vamos a trabajar con el estado avatar... recuerda... tu eres uno con el universo... y el universo es uno contigo... - la chica cerró sus ojos y aspiro, después les abrió y el brillo intenso del universo brotaba de ellos, el campo donde el avatar anterior charlaba con su nieto cambió de forma instantáneamente, su predecesor cerró sus ojos y los abrió instantes después, de igual manera mostraba el brillo del universo en ellos, pronto una guerra de elementos brotaba por todo el lugar, viento, agua, fuego, tierra parecía una convulsión de la naturaleza, Volcanes emergían, el mar hacía su presencia, huracanes brotaban levantando piedras y quebrando el suelo – Siente la vida del mundo en tu interior Alexa – Decía Inu no Oni a la vez que le indicaba como hacer sus movimientos.

En su oficina, el General revisaba algunas noticias sobre Kaeru Basho – todo está tranquilo – su asistente entro un poco agitado – Señor – Miró el General – Tenemos un mensaje de Morau Abarai – El General se levantó y siguió a su informante hasta una habitación donde estaba una pantalla y un micrófono – Adelante Abarai San... te escucho - se veía el rostro de Morau – Hola Viejo, me extrañó – El general rio un poco – En la actualidad sí, ¿sabes lo que sucedió en Kaeru Basho? – Abarai rió a carcajadas - Mejor le paso a quien sí sabe – el Ex Capitan amplio la toma y dejó ver a Daisuke Oni y a Midori Kuromi - General de Brigada... - Dijo Midori y ambos hicieron un saludo – El general sonrió enormemente – ¡Déjense de formalidades!, ustedes son un gran alivio para mi... Midori, ¿tú lo sacaste de ahí? – La joven asintió – Niña... en verdad que le quieres – La joven miró a un lado ruborizada y Daisuke interrumpió – Ella me salvo el trasero... pero quiero saber qué pasó con Chrin, ¿Qué pasó con los muchachos? – El general comenzó a contar todo durante un buen tiempo, los enamorados hablaron de los entrenamientos que han estado haciendo en el lugar secreto de Morau.

Creo que nuestra buena racha está en aumento... creo que es necesario que entrenen aún más, el mes es poco – dijo el general de brigada y antes que terminará de hablar Morau interrumpió - General, ¿tiene forma de ver el televisor?, algo está pasando en Kaeru Basho - El general miró a una pantalla de lado y su asistente sintonizó la señal a la vez que los enamorados veían desde su lado, una transmisión forzada dentro de la señal regular mostraba a un soldado del ejército Himlenaico el cual ocultaba su rostro hablaba – Habitantes de Ba Sing Se... Familiares de todos los estudiantes de Kaeru Basho y sus trabajadores... estamos buscando a un guerrero en especial... no diremos su nombre porque si ustedes se hacen con él podría haber problemas... buscamos a un Maestro Tierra que controla el Panirium – Midori apretaba un poco fuerte el brazo de Daisuke – eres tu amor... - Todos continuaban viendo la transmisión – Si el no viene, cada semana mataremos un 5% de la población total de la universidad que tenemos secuestrados, comenzando por estos – Varios soldados acercaban alumnos y otras personas, en la primera tanda estaban Michael Bellemorte y Lisa BeiFong – Si vez esta transmisión... maestro panirium... más vale que vengas aquí... o ellos pagaran las consecuencias – Midori tragó saliva y pensó para sí misma – Pero si... lo dejé en el aeropuerto... regresó por mi... él... se preocupó... esto es mi culpa – El general de brigada sudaba – Comenzarán con civiles.

Rápidamente entró un soldado en la habitación y agitado comenzó a hablar - Señor... el cuerpo de Rick no está en la cripta de su familia – El general perdió el habla por unos instantes y miró a la transmisión con Abarai – Esto no está bien... Daisuke... el cuerpo de Rick fue robado de su cripta... fueron ellos, algo hacen con los cuerpos... Señores... esto es inevitable... tenemos que intervenir... no hay más tiempo... Tienes menos de 7 días para llegar a Kaeru Basho... nosotros nos prepararemos igual... - Daisuke miró a Midori que estaba preocupada - ... Llegaremos en 5 días... - el general apagó la transmisión - preparen a todos... incluso a Alexa... iremos a pelear a Kaeru Basho...

En una habitación los gemelos dormían asidos a los brazos de Layla, ella miraba un espejo cercano y en él su reflejo tenía lágrimas de sangre - ... no puedo evitarlo ¿verdad?... no importa lo que suceda... siempre vamos a estar juntos – el reflejo cambiaba lentamente a uno natural – no puedes dormir – Michael le decía desde la entrada – No – respondió Layla que con cuidado se separaba de los gemelos – ¿Quieres divertirte un rato chico? – la mujer le tomaba de la camisa y le acercaba a ella, Michael sonrío – Vaya, la última vez me bateaste – la chica lo callo besándolo – la última vez no tenía ganas... además... ya estamos muertos... da igual lo que pase – Layla lo sacó de la habitación a la vez que se escuchaban los jadeos de ambos, los gemelos dormían plácidamente, parecían recién nacidos.


	8. Chapter 8

h2 id="story-title"Capítulo 8: Silencio/h2  
p data-p-id="84212300ddf35dad6f56c8f0e0c31bd2"La transmisión de Kaeru Basho terminó a la vez que Morau cerraba la comunicación con el General de Brigada – Deben de descansar hoy para que se vayan mañana temprano – Decía pero la maestra tierra le interrumpió – ¡NO!, vámonos ahora – Todos le miraron atónitos – Pero... Midori, hace apenas un par de horas terminamos de entrenar – la chica giró a varios lados la cabeza – Sí, pero no importa vámonos, no puedo dejar que... la maestra salga lastimada – Morau frunció el ceño – Si no descansan, en el camino podrían ser interceptados y podrían tener que gastar aún más fuerza – Midori comenzó a temblar – Pero... no puedo dejarla... ella es una gran maestra... - por su mente pasaba la seguridad de Michael pero se interrumpió con el tacto de Daisuke – Oye... tranquila... si quieres descansemos ahora, y después nos iremos muy muy temprano, Morau san tiene razón sobre tener que evitar combates innecesarios, la última vez no pude hacer mucho contra ellos – Midori parecía más calmada y soltó un largo suspiro – Esta bien... pero promete que nos iremos temprano... - Daisuke asintió./p  
p data-p-id="219ecfd1115f89efedcdf0538ea0d49e"Los cuatro en esa cabaña cenaron ligero y fueron a dormir, Midori se acurrucaba a Daisuke como siempre y le abrazó con fuerza – Te amo... - Dijo la maestra tierra a la vez que su compañero tomaba su barbilla y hacía que lo mirara a los ojos – yo también te amo Midori... como no tienes idea – Ella se aceró para besarlo a la vez que subía en él y le regresaba la mirada - ... No me vas a abandonar jamás... ni tampoco te vas a olvidar de todo lo que siento por ti... ¿verdad?, pase lo que pase – Daisuke asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a besarla de una manera dulce, ella continuó con ese beso a la vez que su pasión afloraba./p  
p data-p-id="99180898a14ea5f911e5a7e14ca8f243"Morau tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Nana – Hermana... Necesito tu ayuda – La chica abrió la puerta y le miraba un poco seria – Necesitamos ayudarles... aún recuerdas como – la chica le interrumpió - Sí... te ayudaré... por él, no por ella... - ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la sala, Morau apretó un adorno y un leve ruido comenzó a ocultar la pared hasta que se abrió y dejó ver el interior, eran 2 atuendos de color negro con verde estaban puestos en un par de maniquíes parecían incompletos – La noche será larga – los hermanos se acercaron a ellos y comenzaron a trabajar en su conclusión./p  
p data-p-id="a401fa933abf8845f8331432b9f01f60"En las instalaciones del ejército se encontraban los capitanes restantes en la habitación del General de Brigada, acompañados del Avatar – Necesitamos elegir alumnos que nos acompañen a esta misión – Decía el viejo militar – Steve... Risu... quienes de los alumnos creen que puedan acompañarnos – Steve miro fijamente al militar – No estará bromeando – El general frunció el ceño – ¿Acaso estoy riéndome?, Steve el ejército necesita tener control sobre muchas cosas, pero no tenemos soldados tan fuertes, no tengo capitanes... pero estos chicos son especiales, no negaran que son más fuertes que muchos de los reclutados – Risu casi alza la mano pero habla antes de tiempo – ¿Mi padre que opina de esto? – El general suspiró – No le he comentado nada – antes de continuar Roujuro entro en la habitación – y será mejor que no escojas a ningún otro de mis estudiantes, sólo Alexa puede ir por obvias razones... - todos se sorprendieron de la entrada del director y este se cruzó de brazos esperando algún argumento del general de brigada – Bueno... tu sabes bien que el ejército del continente de la tierra ha tenido increíbes bajas al tratar de sacar a los estudiantes de Kaeru Basho... necesitamos ayuda de tus alumnos – Roujuro frunció el ceño – y qué hay de los otros ejércitos, tienes contactos en todos – el General Apretó el puño – ¿Crees que no he hablado con ellos?, el País del fuego es el único que ha respondido y tardarán tiempo en enviar a sus refuerzos... más de los que nos dieron los Himlenaicos... cerca de 10 días – Todos guardaron silencio y Roujuro habló – La avatar... y 2 alumnos más... son los únicos que pueden acompañarle... - El general de Brigada asintió y terció– Que ella los escoja.../p  
p data-p-id="08d32aec73793cee59e8fff73d9119b5"Al día siguiente en la casa de playa, eran las 6 de la mañana, Midori miraba el techo, pensando en Michael, lo que pasaron juntos y lo injusta que fue al dejarlo ir, sabía bien que igual Daisuke habría muerto de no haber asistido, sin embargo se alegra de haberlo hecho, pero algo en ella le incomodaba, por qué es que Michael habría regresado si él ya estaría en el templo aire del Oeste, ya habían pasado varios días después de haberlo plantado, todos estos sentimientos y dudas le revolvían el estómago./p  
p data-p-id="fd8f5825c5464e96a4b8d0baaf1b906a"Los enamorados se levantaron de la cama, arreglaron todo y guardaron las pocas cosas que trajeron, salieron de la habitación y al acercarse a la cocina ya estaba el desayuno – Buenos días... desayunen lo necesitarán – dijo Nana amablemente, Daisuke asintió pero después recordó la promesa que hizo – lo siento... debemos irnos Nana chan – Midori tomo su mano y la apretó un poco – Esta bien, podemos desayunar... así no nos detendremos en la marcha – los ex militares se sentaron a desayunar, huevo, tocino y jugo de naranja, era raro que desayunaran algo hecho tan rápido, Nana y Morau estaban muy cansados en sus semblantes – Morau San... ¿está bien? – El anterior capitán sonrío – sí ya verán porque./p  
p data-p-id="bfa690f20f70411a68fc68633ccc84a2"Steve se acercó a la habitación de Alexa y tocó la puerta – Es hora – La chica salió de ella, iba vestida como si fuera una militar más del reino de la tierra – Sí... - Steve se rascó la cabeza – ¿ ya elegiste a los alumnos que te van a acompañar? – La avatar asintió, ambos se encaminaron al comedor donde estarían esperando los demás alumnos, Roujuro estaba con ellos – Bien... ahora sabrán por qué estamos aquí... En la noche de ayer se transmitió por un canal de televisión abierta un mensaje de los Himlenaicos, aquellos que nos atacaron en la visita a Kaeru Basho, quiero avisarles que a pesar de los intentos del ejército para poder entrar no hemos podido lograrlo, sin embargo hemos decidido hacer un último esfuerzo, y en él tendremos ayuda de la Avatar... y necesito 2 alumnos... sé que muchos de ustedes les gustaría pelear... pero la decisión de la dejé única exclusivamente a Alexa... así que... escuchemos quienes son los que irán – El director volteó a ver a la Avatar y ella dio un paso adelante, sus compañeros iban de igual manera vestidos como ella – Pues... las dos personas que escogí... realmente no hablo mucho con ellas... podría decir que no somos amigos... pero creo en sus capacidades y habilidades... la primera... es de Octavo Grado... Hachimi Rantarou... - una chica con el cabello corto le miró atónita – Eres una maestra viento muy fuerte... he visto que tienes cualidades increíbles en el manejo de este... y creo que nos serás de mucha ayuda... -Hachimi se dio un paso adelante y se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella – El segundo que elegí... es Len Jiroubo – un joven moreno y alto dio un paso adelante – eres un gran maestro fuego... y creo que tus habilidades en combate son muy superiores a todos los demás – el chico se acercó a ellos y Roujuro recuperó el turno para hablar – Chicos, todos los demás... se quedarán aquí... y en caso de que ellos fallen, entrarán en acción... por otro lado... quiero avisar que Daisuke Oni... se encuentra a salvo... y nos ayudará – Los chicos gritaron de emoción al saber que él seguía vivo, después de la ovación, los elegidos, Alexa y Steve abandonaron el lugar./p  
p data-p-id="08675dfb90f56a0c7fe951134c0ad8f4"Al terminar de comer la pareja de maestros tierra estaban en la sala de píe – Bueno es tiempo de irnos, muchas gracias por su –Morau interrumpió – Esperen... hay algo que les debemos dar – se acercó al lugar de la madrugara para volver a activar el mecanismo de la habitación, se escuchó el ruido de apertura estaban los maniquíes, los trajes estaban terminados, eran negros con hombreras verdes y en el brazo derecho de cada uno estaba en dorado el símbolo del reino de la tierra clásico – Los recuerdas Daisuke... - el joven ex capitán los miraba en silencio y Midori lo miraba confundida – en algún momento iban a ser trajes de batalla para misiones de alto peligro... el material es una tela con aleación de grafeno y acero, ambos trajes poseen muñequeras largas y espinilleras hechas de obsidiana compresa con grafeno, pesa casi nada y fácilmente puede aguantar algunos golpes de Panirium, Lava, viento y agua además de que no puede ser congelado... sin embargo no los protegerían para siempre, llévenselos... los van a necesitar- los maestros tierra asintieron y tomaron los trajes, los guardaron y se acercaron a la puerta de salida – una cosa más Daisuke – El ex militar voletó y unas llaves casi le golpean en la cara, Midori las tomo antes que eso sucediera – llévense la camioneta que se encuentra en la cochera, el tanque está lleno... asi descansaran lo suficiente antes de llegar a Kaero Basho – Midori sonrío – Gracias... - Nana y Morau observaban como ambos jóvenes se subían al auto y se ponían en camino, Nana apretó los puños y corrió para que le pudieran escuchar – ¡Cuídalo mucho Midori, no dejes que le pase nada! – Midori se giró en su asiento al escucharla, solo levantó la mano con su dedo índice en señal de aceptar su petición./p  
p data-p-id="2464482503f084ee22c8454ff28681e6"En las instalaciones del ejército dentro de una habitación el general de brigada está reunido con los miembros del equipo de ataque para Kaeru Basho, Steve, Risu, Alexa, Len, Hachimi, Roujuro y Chrin cada vez mejor – Partiremos el día de mañana, hay una caravana del ejército en una ciudad cercana a Ba Sing Se, cerca de Kaeru Basho, hemos estado vigilando y no ha habido movimiento, además de estar rastreando alguna nueva información de ellos... o alguna actividad dentro de las instalaciones... - Chrin se enderezo en la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado– Yo quiero ir – Todos miraron y el general de brigada le sonrió – Para mañana no vas a estar bien y necesito a un capitán aquí... además de mi... no sabemos que suceda en Kaeru Basho el viernes... debemos esperar a que ellos se muestren y atacar – Chrin chistó y continuaron escuchando la información que el general superior tenía que dar./p  
p data-p-id="71be68a02b07e1b858eb24511f202adf"La camioneta estaba estacionada en un hotel de paso a 2 días de viaje para llegar a Kaeru Basho, Midori llevaba en una bolsa comida ya preparada mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la habitación que rentaron pero antes de abrir se detuvo a pensar en Michael, le importaba, realmente le importaba lo que le pasaba, a pesar de amar a Daisuke, no quería que al otro pobre chico le pasara algo, inhalo hondo y abrió la puerta de la habitación – Regrese cariño – Daisuke estaba mirando de cerca la ropa que les hicieron – bienvenida amor – Midori le observaba seria – ya traje de comer, vente a comer no lo repetiré – Daisuke se levantó y se sentó en la mesa, destapo un par de aguas naturales que había traido la chica y ella destapo los recipientes de unicel – Makis de pollo sin freír para que no nos caiga de peso en la noche... para descansar mejor – Daisuke sonrío – serás una buena madre – Midori se sonrojo a tal grado que parecía un tomate – Sí... bueno... mi marido va a ser un gran padre también... es muy atento conmigo – Ambos comieron con tranquilidad y al final de tirar todas las cosas se dedicaron a medirse los atuendos, en una de las bolsas que están al lado de la pierna del pantalón de Daisuke venía un recipiente con arena de la playa y una nota que decía: "Enano, espero te sirva para que no uses mucha energía, es suficiente para defenderte un poco", el ex capitán sonrío y termino de vestise con el traje, era bastante cómodo – Está muy bien – Dijo Midori, Daisuke no se había girado a verla – Los abarai siempre se dedicaron a crear equipamento militar, se especializan en trabajar con muchos tipos de materiales – Midori sonrío y se paró frente a él – ¿Cómo me veo? – Daisuke le miro de pies a cabeza, el atuendo de ella estaba basado en ropas de bloqueadores de Chi, usaba un short muy corto, negro con medias negras hechas de la aleación de grafito y acero, tenía un cinto negro con hebilla dorada, blusa negra del mismo material de las medias y con una gabardina negra de mangas cortas, los antebrazos de la chica estaban cubiertos por protectores negros, para Daisuke quedó enmudecido – Yo... tú... - Midori le miró coquetamente y le habló de igual manera – ¿yo? – Su pareja agitó la cabeza y le sonrío – Te vez fantástica... - Ella le sonrío ruborizada – Me alegra... yo quiero verte con tu traje... anda, póntelo – Ella se giró para no verlo – Te doy permiso que me sorprendas – Daisuke se vistió rápido y le avisó al terminar, Midori se giró y le vio atónita, el atuendo era muy similar al que usaba de capitán, pero eran pantalones largos y gabardina larga del mismo material que el de ella, en su hombro derecho estaba el símbolo del reino de la tierra clásico al igual que el de ella, contenía compartimientos con cajas en los muslos donde podría guardar arena, guantes en los cuales podrían ser creadas y fijadas nudilleras a base de tierra, la camisa de él era negra como la de su pareja, además que debajo de la gabardina en los antebrazos tenía placas como ella al igual que las espinilleras; Midori solo lo miró sonrojada, se acercó a él y le acaricio suavemente la gabardina – Te ves increíble... como cuando estábamos en el ejército... - Daisuke sonrío y le acarició la mejilla – Nunca olvidaré esa época – la chica sonrío – Ni yo – El joven le robo un beso y ella correspondió – Deberíamos dormir ya... aún quedan 2 días de viaje – Midori aceptó, pronto ambos se quitaron sus uniformes y durmieron rápidamente, el viaje a pesar de eso era cansado./p  
p data-p-id="07b83e3f13beb9d543c7684f71b91129"En las habitaciones oscuras de la guarida Himlenaica Michael, Layla y los gemelos estaban detallando los movimientos finales – Tal como lo hemos sospechado, existe movimiento en el ejército, se han visto un par de vehículos y un helicóptero que salieron de las instalaciones, este último no ha sido identificado su destino pero en cuanto tengamos información, se comunicará, actualmente la base madre está haciendo los preparativos necesarios para recibir a la Avatar– decía Michael seguro – Ahora... nos dividiremos, Layla y los Gemelos serán la segunda y tercera línea defensiva dentro de las instalaciones de la facultad de Arte Civil de Kaeru Basho, la primera serán algunos soldados, recuerden... yo soy un capturado... ya deberíamos dejar de administrar la droga durmiente a Lisa BeiFong... será llevada a la sala de prisioneros de la Universidad yo iré desde antes para que no dude de nosotros... a los demás estudiantes... déjenlos cautivos... la mayoría de nuestras tropas regresaran al cuartel general, Kaeru Basho después del viernes dejára de ser importante – Los gemelos y Layla asintieron y dijeron suavemente - Salve Himlen – Los pequeños salieron de la habitación y La pelirosada se quedó a solas con Michael – ¿Que hay si el plan no sale bien? – Michael sonrío y le puso su diestra en su hombro – Saldrá bien, es muy probable que Daisuke Oni haya muerto a pesar de la ayuda de Midori y es una lástima, la sangre que trajiste no sirvió para poder obtener información sobre su habilidad... tendremos que buscar a Morau Abarai en cuanto logremos llevar a la Avatar... y sobre todo... saber en dónde se encuentra oculto... - La chica se alejó de él y suspiró – A veces no sé porque sigo aún las órdenes... ustedes me prometieron que podría tener a mi familia y es muy probable que eso ya no sea posible... – Michael solo guardó silencio mientras ella se retiraba de la habitación./p  
p data-p-id="4be0be892b7ddef99a4cd4a59a9decdc"Los vehículos del ejercito llegaron a la zona indicada para acampar, los pocos militares que estaban ahí les recibieron tranquilamente sin hacer tanto alboroto, los enviados bajaron y les indicaron a donde tenían que descansar y prepararse para dentro de 2 días, tenían pensado entrar de manera pacífica y emboscarles, el plan ya estaba trazado entre Steve, Hachimi y Alexa harían una red de viento lo suficientemente larga y fuerte ara que Len y Risu pudieran acercarse a los refugiados, después Alexa podría ayudarles a escapar usando su estado avatar y tierra control para separar un cúmulo de piedra, en otro plan podrían usar la ayuda de Daisuke y Midori con tierra control y escapar, sin embargo en el transcurso de esos días, ninguno de los maestros tierra había establecido comunicación con ellos, ni el ejército ha tenido noticias./p  
p data-p-id="f4552b6de66fb11f11ed24c93f1d47c9"En las instalaciones del ejército el asistente del General de Brigada lleva una charola con dos tazas una de té y otra de café, dejándola en el escritorio del mismo, en la silla de invitado esta Roujuro – Es una lástima que no te guste el Té Roujuro – El director toma su taza de café y bebe – Opino lo mismo de ti Zoentu... - ambos guardaron silencio casi incómodo – El helicóptero llegará en unas horas a la ubicación de Morau – Roujuro escuchaba atento y respondió – ¿Acepto a final de cuentas verdad? – El General sonrío – Sí... a pesar de todo el aún tiene un gran afecto por su subordinado – de uno de los cajones del escritorio saca una foto y se la enseña a Roujuro, él la toma y observa a Morau Abarai portando el atuendo de capitán y a Daisuke Oni portando el atuendo de teniente – Siempre has tenido a la élite – El General le miró de reojo – Sonaré elitista... pero solo en la división de la tierra, pero es muy normal... cada nación tiene sus campeones... - Los viejos conocidos continuaron tomando de sus respectivas tazas, la tensión aumentaba cada hora que pasaba./p  
p data-p-id="724c5bb1ed55811f4afe44c661665292"El día indicado estaba a horas de llegar, Midori estaba despierta en la cama de un hotel de paso a unos cuantos kilómetros de Ba Sing Se, giraba a ver a Diasuke que estaba igual que ella – ¿No puedes dormir verdad amor? – Preguntó la chica y su pareja contesto – Así parece... el nervio me come... tengo miedo de que fallemos, de que no pueda protegerte – La chica lo callo con un beso – Somos un equipo, no lo olvides y juntos vamos a lograrlo... y si no... pues caeremos juntos, sin rendirnos – El joven le sonrío, la beso de nuevo y le acurrucó en su pecho acariciando su espalda – Lo sé... durmamos... hay que estar al 100./p  
p data-p-id="7375780beb9d26b72b0dfaef15352bfc"Alexa estaba despierta en la casa de campaña, tomó su celular y recibió un mensaje de Verus, "Te extraño... y te amo... todos contamos con ustedes", la chica comenzó a escribir: "yo también lo hago... gracias por el apoyo, me debo de ir... hay que descansar, mañana inicia el rescate", no tardó en responder el joven: "Descansa... nosotros estaremos preparados para cualquier cosa, no olvides que todos te apoyamos", la Avatar sonrió y guardó su teléfono, intento conciliar el sueño, quizá no se dio cuenta cuando lo logró, pero si cuando le pidieron que se alistara, todo el movimiento había comenzado./p  
p data-p-id="fe99dc1cd46a5f5bab91f15f32427a1f"La camioneta de los maestros tierra estaba en una colina cercana a Kaeru Basho, desde ahí se lograba ver que los himlenaicos rodeaban gran parte de la entrada a la facultad – Esto no está bien, hay bastantes – Dijo la chica – Entonces tendremos que realizar maniobras fuertes – la chica le miró confundida y después su pareja le señaló la camioneta – Arrollemoslos... ellos ya han hecho mucho mal – Midori asintió y se levantaron, ambos estaban vestidos con las ropas que les entregó Morau – Andando... por acabar con ellos – Ambos subieron a la camioneta y emprendieron la marcha acelerando./p  
p data-p-id="583e20e85179a4a309f2c719b179b4c6"El equipo del ejército estaba en una franja cercana a la entrada de las instalaciones – Todo esta como lo planeamos, avancemos e inmovilicemos a los guardias cercanos – Steve estaba dando instrucciones cuando de pronto una Camioneta salió de entre una de las calles arrollando a los guardias y a varios más, Alexa y Hachimi se dieron cuenta de que quien manejaba era Daisuke./p  
p data-p-id="167426004efbee893feb7a8ac83a1c1e"El auto estaba a punto de estrellarse contra un muro pero Daisuke estiró su siniestra y Midori la diestra – ¡Ahora! – ambos cerraron sus puños e hicieron un movimiento con su diestra en vaivén creando una rampa que hizo volar por los aires la camioneta, creando una extrañeza en los soldados himlenaicos; ambos salieron de la unidad y esta se estrelló en el campo de entrenamiento de la facultad de Arte Civil provocando una explosión que inhabilito varios de ellos, con un par de cúmulos de piedra y arena de la zona ambos ex militares lograron aterrizar sin problemas./p  
p data-p-id="97c8d014f898b56b07cb1895c70c9982"El equipo Avatar miro extrañado todo – Al diablo con la operación, ¡vamos! Ellos ya están dentro gracias a esa entrada, hay que acabar con los demás sujetos que están conscientes y reunirnos con ellos – Dijo Steve mientras se adentraron a la entrada de la facultad, entre todos lograban diezmar las fuerzas enemigas./p  
p data-p-id="533c43f5b71ad604cd2277716c79e54d"Midori y Daisuke lograban acabar con gran facilidad con varios de los soldados presentes, parecía que sus movimientos de Tierra control estaban sincronizados, cuando ella levantaba una roca y la lanzaba, él rompía la roca en varios pedazos para alcanzar a más soldados, poco a poco se acercaban al otro extremo de la facultad pero Layla salió del Edificio – Vaya... estás vivo... - su voz se cuarteo y los enamorados le miraron fijamente – Layla... tenemos un asunto pendiente y – Midori dio un paso adelante y le puso su siniestra en su pecho - No... yo tengo un asunto pendiente con esa zorra... - Layla sonrió y se acercó a ellos – Vaya, creo que alguien tiene coraje... y mira... tu atuendo... simple y sencillamente la confección de los Abarai... es extraño que te la hayan dado... pensé que no cualquiera podía tener una de esas – Midori sonrió y puso su diestra en su cadera – ¿Me veo sexy con él no?... a Daisuke le gusta... - Layla chistó y apretó los puños – Bueno, acabemos con esto, puedo con los dos... - saco de su bolso una botella de agua, bebió la mitad y la otra la roció en el suelo, estiró sus manos y levanto varias agujas de hielo, Midori se giró y miró a Daisuke – Por la parte lateral hay una puerta de acceso para intendentes, cruza y del otro lado hay otra área de entrenamiento pero cancelada, en el fondo hay una instalación abandonada con habitaciones para guardar a diferentes tipos de maestros usada durante la guerra civil hace muchos años... ten cuidado – La chica lo besó y se encaminó a Layla – Que comience la diversión – Daisuke no pudo hacer mucho y mejor se encaminó a donde ella le dijo./p  
p data-p-id="2af02bf01d603fbd7b5b8ed3c960c260"Layla observó que Daisuke se alejaba de ellos – ¡No escaparás! – la chica lanzó agujas de hielo pero un muro creado por varios cilindros de concreto comenzó a formarse para detener el ataque, giró hacia Midori y notó que ella se acercaba con furia y le atizaba un puñetazo en la cara, layla lo recibió y se recorrió un poco – ¡Ah Mierda! – Su contrincante sonrió – ¿Qué?, ¿acaso nunca peleaste contra una mujer enfurecida? – El intercambio de golpes comenzó, la ventaja de las placas en los antebrazos era notoria para ella, cuando la pelirosada quería golpear la maestra bloqueaba su ataque con las placas, recibiendo casi nada de daño, pronto se separaron y el intercambio de elementos comenzó, sin embargo poco a poco Layla comenzaba a formar agujas en el cielo, Midori parecía no darse cuenta, después de un ataque colosal de tierra y agua ambas se separaron unos metros – Tengo que preguntarte algo... - Midori escuchaba atenta – ¿sigue besando maravilloso? – La maestra tierra sonrió – Como no tienes idea... sus besos son lo más increíble que he probado... - Layla sonrió y agitó los brazo hacia el suelo – ¡MUERE! – Midori Sonrío y del cielo cayeron miles de agujas, sin embargo estas solo se clavaron en el área de Layla, todos le habían atravesado, incluso uno largo se había clavado en el ojo izquierdo de la Himlenaica, sin embargo estas no eran de agua, eran de concreto – Ah... que... diablos... - Midori se acercó a ella lentamente - Nana Abarai hizo la misma secuencia de movimientos y almacenó agujas de agua en el cielo, sobre nuestra pelea... pero desgraciadamente estas en mi Alma Mater... pude sentir el concreto en polvo y lo mezcle con tu agua... sin embargo en el momento que decidiste bajarlas las pude controlar yo y solidificar el concreto... lanzándolas hacia ti... bueno... lo demás ya lo vives – Layla escupió sangre y sonrió mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas – Eres increíble, ya veo por qué te eligió... Perdóname... yo sabía que este ya no era mi mundo, me deje llevar por lo que me prometieron – Midori le veía extrañada – Daisuke tendrá un grave problema más adelante... y no podrás ayudarlo... los soldados vienen en camino... Yo solo quería una familia... él solo quiere una familia... - con el ojo que aún tiene le mira fijamente – Dale una familia... ya que yo no pude... - Midori iba a hablar pero sucedió algo inesperado, Layla comenzó a deshacerse en polvo, solo quedo la sangre y las agujas de concreto, la maestra tierra quedó atónita – ¿Qué diablos? – No tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntarse o razonar sobre lo sucedido pronto comenzaron a llegar soldados a la zona, tenía que regresar a combatir, esperando que Daisuke ya haya logado llegar con los capturados./p  
p data-p-id="f4af2287b8ff77fdd57784d9b97d23be"En la otra zona de entrenamiento, la abandonada, Daisuke dejo inconscientes a varios soldados hasta toparse con los gemelos encapuchados, algo no estaba bien - ... Vaya... es increíble sentir a dos Maestros Panirium... tan jóvenes... ¿cuántos años tienen? – Los gemelos no hablaron y se pusieron en pose de combate, entre los dos sacaban varias rocas de Panirium y comenzaron el ataque, Daisuke estiró su brazo y la arena de sus compartimientos salió y formo rápidamente un par de nudilleras, repeliendo los ataques y cortando distancia entre ambos jóvenes, estos dieron un brinco para alejarse pero el ex capitán con una suave agitación de sus manos disparó las nudilleras arrancando las capuchas de los hermanos, Daisuke se incorporó Rápido y se quedó atónito ante los jóvenes, uno tenía el cabello rosado y el otro negro azabache, se giraron y le miraron secamente - ... No... puede ser... - el semblante de los chicos era muy similar al de él, sin embargo el rostro era muy parecido al de Layla; El ex militar se sacudió y les miro serio – Es sin duda... una sorpresa hasta dónde puede llegar la maldad del mundo... Daisuke... Dante... - Los chicos se estremecieron – Realmente habrían sido unos grandes maestros tierra, pero esto no está bien... - apretó los puños y la arena cubrió sus brazos – Esto acaba aquí, por más que yo me niegue a hacerlo... - El ex capitán se lanzó sobre ellos los chicos comenzaron a atacar con panirum en conjunto, pero para el experimentado era inútil pronto los alcanzo, dio un brinco y partió la tierra alejando al joven de pelo rosa y raspándose con el suelo, el chico de pelo negro se cubrió y dio un pequeño grito, el brazo del ex capitán se agito e hizo una espada, atajo con fuerza en dirección al chico, este apenas se percató, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con miedo... sin embargo la espada en ningún momento lo tocó, Daisuke estaba perplejo, no pudo dañarle, el joven abrió los ojos y golpeó la espada con un bloque de piedra y empujo a su contrincante con un bloque de panirium, este se cubrió los brazos para recibir el golpe pero lo recibió antes por detrás con otro lanzado por el chico que alejó antes, el impactó hizo que rodara y terminara hincado, el golpe lo había absorbido bien la gabardina pero ese sentimiento que lo estremeció, él sabía que no eran sus hijos, que ellos murieron hace 10 años, que esos solo eran algo creado por los Himlenaicos – A pesar de todo, sabiendo donde fueron creados... no puedo herirles – Entre las palabras del joven los chicos comenzaron a atacarle con pequeñas porciones de panirium, el ex militar repelía las que podía y recibía unas cuantas, la gabardina se estaba desgastando rápidamente, hasta que se la quitó – Es muy dificil pelear contra dos maestros Panirium... - Prontó un ruído en vaivén comenzó a hacerse audible poco a poco, en la orilla del helicóptero que se acercaba una figura masculina vociferaba – Quédate a ayudar a los otros, se notan cansados yo iré con él – la otra silueta solo apretó los puños y la que vociferó se lanzó desde el helicóptero en picada hacia la zona de combate de Daisuke, el impacto hizo que toda la área se convirtiera en arena por el poder de tierra control del individuo – No pensé que te fueras a asustar por 2 maestros panirium sin experiencia – el ex militar miró y se dio cuenta que Morau estaba en medio de la zona había convertido el lugar en área por el golpe, iba vestido muy similar a él pero sin gabardina – Quitate esa cosa dañada, ya no te servirá y podras pelear mejor – Daisuke asnitió y se la quitó, se posicionó al lado de él mientras que los chicos se recuperaban – Si no tienes el valor de matarlos lo haré yo... ellos no son nada tuyo, solo son sombras del pasado – El joven maestro tragó saliva – No... yo debo acabar con ello – Morau asintió y se puso en posición de combate, ambos se dirigieron a los chicos, estos comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos así que levantaron un muro de placa tectónica para protegerse pero fue inútil el muro se desmorono por el poder de ambos maestros tierra, entre Morau y Daisuke encerraron a los chicos entre las piedras y tierra estos comenzaban a llorar, no podían hablar desde un principio - Daiske... Dante... ustedes no pueden estar ya... - los niños le miraban llorando – este no es su mundo... - Antes de que pudiera continuar Morau los aprisiono de tal manera que los chicos se asfixiaron, se escuchó el sonido de sus huesos y al igual que Layla se hicieron cenizas – No podía dejar que lo hicieras tú – vocifero el ex superior – ya tuviste mucha carga por ello... - La pareja de Midori guardó silencio - ... Si... quizá usted tenga Razón Morau San.../p  
p data-p-id="4038ce043f2043400e85dd7e83df30c8"El ex militar se giró a ver a su superior y vio que Midori se acercaba usando tierra control - Daisuke! Ya voy, Nana se quedó curando a los otros – Este sonrió y cuando ella llegó con los dos maestros trato de recuperar al aliento – Vengan, por aquí – la chica siguió usando tierra control para ser más rápida y los otros le siguieron./p  
p data-p-id="59cf6ba6bf715b5cddd8b2b845a7c749"Pronto llegaron a la zona abandonada, Midori se encaminó junto con Daisuke mientras Morau se quedó cuidando la entrada – no parece raro que no haya seguridad aquí – Midori medito mientras buscaban entre las habitaciones a los rehenes – pues nos enfrentamos a muchos en la entrada donde nos separamos, quizá es por eso – de pronto escucharon ruídos, todos los rehenes incluyendo Michael y Lisa BeiFong estaban ahí – Aquí! – Gritó Midori, entre ella y su pareja comenzaron a romper los barrotes extraños hasta que entraron – Michael! – El joven levantó la mirada y le sonrio, Midori lo desató y al terminar el la beso dulcemente, Daisuke se quedó atónito mientras desataba a Lisa Beifong – Te extrañe mi amor – Decía Michael y Midori lo empujo – ¡Oye!, no somos nada, él, Daisuke Oni es mi Marido y para tu información estoy embarazada... así que corta el rollo, lo que tuvimos no fue y ya – Midori realmente estaba roja que no podía voltear a ver a Daisuke – Midori... ¿Qué?... – la chica interrumpió a su pareja – te platicó después sí?... ahora importa sacarlos de aquí, ¿pueden caminar? – alrededor de 20 rehenes estaban listos para salir, Michael mostraba inseguridad, sabía que algo raro había pasado, no pensó que Daisuke estuviera vivo y sobre todo que Midori ya estuviera embarazada./p  
p data-p-id="d1b5601ed434516d642cd2b86caeaaa1"Pronto salieron a la segunda área de entrenamiento y Michael cayó casi a una cuarta parta – ah! Me lastimé! –Gritó – Midori volteó y Daisuke le detuvo – Iré yo por él tu llévate a los demás – Daisuke se regresó por el chico y le ayudó a pararse – ¿Estas bien? – Michael respondió sonriente – Sí, solo me lastimé la rodilla – El ex capitán lo ayudó a pararse e hizo que se apoyara en su hombro – ¡Vamos!/p  
p data-p-id="bfb49eaae0f52c9640f35e5cc78c2504"Mientras avanzaban Michael observaba que los gemelos ya no estaban y si eso era posible es porque Layla también había muerto, estaban bastante retirados del otro grupo, no podía arriesgar el embarazo de una Jenmeni, si entrara en peligro podría morir y perdería un útero más, sin embargo tenía realmente cerca, era ahora o nunca./p  
p data-p-id="71b212423d3348698fb196da744c893f"Midori llegó a la entrada del área junto con los rehenes y Lisa Beifong que aún estaba desorientada, Nana iba entrando y miró hacia Daisuke – ¿Qué... Diablos? – Midori le observo confundia, se dio media vuelta y observó como algo había atavesado a Daisuke y Michael estaba atrás de él, apretándole el cuello para que se desmayara rápido, lo que fuera que haya atravesado a Daisuke era sólido, filoso y muy duro para que se notara que la arena de panirium estaba siendo deshecha a pesar de qué el ex militar se defendía, a parti de ahora Midori solo percibia el silencio de la escena./p  
p data-p-id="8b6e21eb871cffe3c0ab5d44ebc816b1"Lo siento mucho en verdad Midori, todo habría sido más fácil de haberte venido conmigo al templo aire del Oeste... pudimos haber tenido una familia hermosa... pero te gusta juntarte con mojigatos – Gritaba Michael – Mientras movia lo que parecía su brazo golpeando el pulmón de Daisuke y asfixiándolo más, el con ayuda de piedra intentaba liberarse pero era imposible, él era colosalmente más fuerte así que con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban comenzó a crear código Morse con su tierra control, únicamente para Morau y Midori – Maestro... mi amor... perdón, él es algo desconocido, tiene una fuerza descomunal, no confiaba en el y cubrí mi espalda con panirium... la atravesó como si fuera papel... yo estoy perdiendo el conocimiento... huyan... perdóname Midori... no pude quedarme para siempre – Parecía que no era todo lo que tenía que decir y una luz dorada cubrío a ambos, arriba de ellos flotaba una especie de nave extraña, con símbolos antiguos y el Himlenaico./p  
p data-p-id="5a9d36616553bd3f0d18ec1e1000ac86"¡NO! – Gritó Midori pero ella no lo podía escuchar, el silenció se apoderaba de ella, capturado y capturador estaban por entrar a la nave, Morau corrió lo más que pudo y brincó para crear un muro de panirium y golpearlos pero el rayo los protegía, el muro se desmorono en instantes, Midori dio un salto y se apoyó con roca, Morau le ayudaba con panirium, pronto un montón de bloques de concreto estaban golpeando la nave pero era imposible, Daiske y Michael entraron en ella y emprendió su vuelo, los maestros tierra no pudieron hacer nada./p  
p data-p-id="53efd1288264ffc5759091b9171bd4d4"Midori cayó y freno el daño de su caída con tierra, Morau le ayudó, Alexa y los demás llegaron apenas, la nave ya se había ido, la enamora de Daisuke se hincó y comenzó a llorar golpeando la tierra, desquebrajándola, minutos después Lisa Beifong recobro la nocion de lo que sucedía y hablo - Señorita... Kuromi... - La chica paró de golpear la tierra – Ese chico... jamás estuvo con los rehenes... él es uno de los más altos lideres Himlenaicos... a todos nosotros nos suministró drogas para evitar oir... hablar... ver... pero mi linaje me enseñó a sentír... y el jamás estuvo con nosotros – Midori se quedó en Shock./p  
p data-p-id="34fd438ec7c8b8cf598e078569adab9d"Una semana Después/p  
p data-p-id="13eedf914e06c1d2dec8ab64e6bb9bc3"El General de Brigada avisaba a los alumnos, Daisuke Oni había sido capturado por los himlenaicos, pero lograron rescatar a los rehenes que estaban en Kaeru Basho, la movilización del ejército logró expulsar a los sobrantes y la universidad reanudaría clases en un año, Verkeht Herum reanduaría clases de igual manera, todos los estudiantes regresaron con sus respectivas familias, Verus se estaba despidiendo de Alexa – Te veré pronto... te mensajearé diario – Alexa solo asintió – ¿Sigues culpándote por no poder haber ayudado al profesor Daisuke? – la chica asintió otra vez – Pude salvarlo de haberme dado prisa, pero eran muchos... - Verus le abrazo – No era tu responsabilidad – Alexa lo apartó – Claro que era mi responsabilidad, ¡soy el Avatar! Yo mantengo el equilibrio, cuído de todos... y perdí a un buen amigo... - Verus bajo la mirada al ver que ella lloraba por haber fallado como un avatar./p  
p data-p-id="5b7e4b779fd352a28d51c1d94591c5f1"Midori estaba en la casa de Daisuke, limpiaba las cosas y acomodaba todo, al terminar salio de la casa como siempre, removía una pared y la volvía a poner donde estaba – Así que aquí estabas – Midori se giró y vió a Nana, estaba en medio de la calle – Mi hermano y yo vamos a buscar a Daisuke y necesitamos tu ayuda – Midori se encamino hacia ella, se giró a un lado y caminando sobre la banqueta a la salida del fraccionamiento donde vivía – Es todo lo que vas a hacer, ¿lamentarte? Todo esto fue tu maldita culpa, tu maldita necedad de salvar a ese hijo de perra que se lo llevó, yo lo sabía yo te sentí, cuando salió su rostro, eres solo una Zorra que engaño a Daisuke y por tu culpa no está con nosotros – Midori se detuvo y apretó los puños – Cállate... - Nana sonrió – no te escucho estúpida... creo que te deje hecha mierda la última vez que peleamos... ¿Sabes?... yo iré por él y me lo quedaré al cabo tu puedes ir a rogarle amor a aquel Michael... si es que se llama así – Midori comenzó a desquebrajar el suelo con su furia – Si tú no sabes que sucede, entonces no opines nada niña... estoy harta... estoy triste... y es todo... y yo lo buscaré por mi cuenta – Nana dio un latigazo de agua usando la que tenía el algiber de la casa de Daisuke, Midori la esquivo con facilidad y le regreso un gran moticulo de concreto – ¡Suficiente perra!/p  
p data-p-id="502dba9e3785c2f9402fc91e61639c59"El intercambio de elementos era totalmente diferente de la ultima vez, Midori comenzaba a usar pedazos de la casa de Daisuke para atacarla sobre todo tejas por ser filosas, Nana comenzaba a cansarse, notaba que ella era aún más rápida, el anterior combate ella estaba en una zona de ventaja cosa que ahora no sucedía, pronto Nana resbaló por un charco de lodo que se formó en la pelea haciendo que Midori en su rabia subiera en ella y comenzara a golpearla en el rostro – No sabes lo que amo Daisuke, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, no sabes que sentí en ese maldito momento, verlo apartarse de mi, ser traicionada por alguien a quien consideré un buen amigo y sí! Fue una especie de amante, pero jamás deje de amar a Daisuke, solo que él es muy sobreprotector y no dejo que le ayudara y ahora tú!, tu hablas como si me conocieras maldita zorra! – la espada del ejercito comenzó a temblar y Midori la sintió estió la mano y esta salio de su funda y llegó hasta midori, ella la empuño y estaba decidida a clavársela en el pecho a Nana – ¡MUERETE Y CALLATE YA! – se escuchó el metal clavarse en el suelo, una cúpula de panirium había sido atravesado como mantequilla por la espada, pero había logrado su función desviar el golpe a un costado de Nana para evitar que fuera atravezada, Midori recupero la noción, se levantó con todo y espada y miró a un lado – Morau... san... - Morau caminaba lento – Sabes, mi hermana puede ser un poco pesada, pero a pesar de eso no quiero que muera... ven... vamos entremos a la casa... Nana... el helicóptero te espera, si te quedas yo te sacaré a patadas – la cúpula de panirium se deshizo y Nana se levantó, estaba moreteada, llorando y se encaminó al helicóptero, se sobaba el brazo izquierdo./p  
p data-p-id="e62e43a83e10801692c29ed49ccffba0"Midori se sentó en una silla de la casa de Daisuke y puso la espada en la mesa, Morau la observó – Sabes de que esta hecha esta espada – Midori escuchaba atenta y solo negó con la cabeza – Esta espada esta hecha de una compresión llamada Oridecon... solo los maestros panirium y los maestros Oridecon pueden cargarlas por su extraña moldeabilidad... y tu... al parecer eres una de estos últimos... - Midori le miró sorprendida – Nunca he escuchado el termino – Abarai guardó la espada en su funda – es porque es un secreto a voces, unos cuantos en el ejército sabemos que existen los maestros Oridecon... que son por así decirlo maestros panirium pero en lugar de comprimir tierra, comprimen metales y otros minerales... esta espada y la mía fueron hechas por el padre de Daisuke... y bueno... Daisuke tiene secretos que debes saber ahora... ya que necesitaras ayuda – Midori le observo – él no me guardaba secretos – Morau sonrió – ¿como se llama? – Midori respondio – Daisuke Eksirimas Oni... - el hombre respondió – casi... Oni no es su apellido real, el tiene que esconder su apellido real – Midori comenzó a temblar – el... me mintió – negó con la cabeza su acompañante - No, siempre te dijo la verdad de él, pero no de su apellido... el pertenece al Clan de los Akechi – Midori guardó sliencio - ... una vez... leí... de ellos... son una línea de asesinos... – Morau se sentó al lado – El padre de Daisuke se llama Samanosuke Akechi... en las épocas oscuras del ejercito él era conocido como el cirujano oscuro... encabezo varias operaciones letales contra espías y otros... aprendí bien de él y Daisuke también... es por eso que entró muy joven al ejercito... Daisuke Akechi... es un asesino de élite... que vive en rencor con su ascendencia – Midori le miraba y comenzó a llorar – Si él te ocultó esto... es porque no quería que lo vieras como un monstruo, si no como una persona – Midori dijo entre sollozos – yo habría entendido... era un militar... yo su teniente.../p  
p data-p-id="6fc5beeed40e2ab5b3e909084c51fc13"La joven se tranquilizó después de unos minutos mientras Morau escribía algo en un papel – tienes que ir a las afueras de ZaoFu, a la salida al camino de ciudad república, su padre trabaja como chofer – Midori tomó la nota y le miró sorprendida – lleva la espada, necesitas que él te entrene... en 3 meses iremos por Daisuke... Alexa nos dice que está vivo y hasta que ella nos diga lo contrario nos aferraremos a esta idea – Morau se encamino a la puerta – ah... una cosa más... no le hables por la espalda... se pone de mal humor - la chica asintió con la cabeza, tomo las cosas y se salió de la casa./p  
p data-p-id="4fac951e4d146424f1d1fe8155c302e5"Habían pasado 5 días después del encuentro Un camión de químicos estaba estacionado y era descargado mientras s chofer observaba, era un hombre alto, con algunas canas, estaba razcandose la cabeza y comenzó a hablar – usar una espada de ese material es un poco peligro, he... - Midori se quedó pasmada y balbuceo – perdón... es que no quería hablarle por la espalda – El hombre se giró, tenía un bigote ya blanco, tenía un semblante muy similar a Daisuke – Eres del ejercito... que haces con la espada de mi muchacho he? – Midori tragó saliva y le dio la carta que Morau escribió – Me manda Morau Abarai... necesito que me entrene – el hombre tomó la carta y la arrojó lejos – Que haces con la espada de mi hijo, he?... – Midori se apenó y contesto tartamudeando – Él me la obsequió... yo la reparé para él... fue tomado prisionero por una organización llamada los Himlenaicos... - El hombre se giró y tomo la hoja que aventó al suelo, la abrió y la leyó – Vaya... entonces es cierto lo que sentí... es por eso que no se ha reportado y no contesta las llamadas de su madre – Guardó la hoja de papel – Yo no entreno a nadie... - Midori le interrumpio – Soy una maestra Oridecon... pero no sé nada de esa habilidad – El viejo notó que le estaban hablando y se dirigio al camión, se dio media vuelta, tomo una tarjeta de su cartera y se la dio – ve aquí la próxima semana, le dices a la madre de mi hijo quien eres y que pasó... al dia siguiente entrenaremos – Midori tomo la tarjeta y le miró – tenemos poco tiempo – El hombre se subió a su camión – Niña... para un asesino el tiempo es vital, así que si yo te digo que en una semana... es en una semana... o arréglate como tu puedas – El hombre arrancó el camión y se fue, Midori lloró un poco y se dijo para si misma – Te voy a salvar mi amor... te lo prometo... - el hombre en el camión sacó su teléfono y marcó – hija... ya sé que pasó con Daisuke, la siguiente semana tendremos respuestas – El hombre colgó el teléfono y se limpió las lágrimas mientras se alejaba hacia su destino, la chica caminaba al lado contrario, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en el mirador de la ciudad, y el viento le hizo recordar que alguna vez estuvo con su enamorado ahí y que cuando lo rescatara, volverían a ese lugar./p 


	9. Epilogue

Epílogo

Daisuke Oni se encontraba hincado, una especie de material rocoso lo tenía encadenado mientras una especie de maquina con luces y muchos cables estaba puesta en su cabeza, en ocasiones generaba impactos eléctricos provocándole dolor, esa habitación era observada por Michael Bellemorte - en cuanto termine el tratamiento neuronal, tomen muestras sanguíneas para que comencemos la investigación sobre la herencia de panirium – El asistente que estaba con él asintió y salió, de pronto un joven entró a la habitación - ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en revivirme? – Michael se giró y sonrío - Hermano – El joven se acercó y abrazo al otro, era Rick, el ex capitán de agua de la nación de la tierra, en su espalda tenía una cicatriz que asemejaba el Número 1, ambos después de abrazarse observaron sonrientes la habitación de Daisuke – Es una pena que no hayamos podido capturar a Midori Kuromi... habría sido más fácil obtener otros elementos – Dijo el joven – Sí... pero es lo que se puede hacer... hubo algunos problemas... Pero todo está bien... Richard... - El hermano se rascó la cabeza – Hacía años que no se me decía por mi verdadero nombre y no lo que le dije al anciano... pero dime... como va con lo que nuestro padre dejó para su resurrección – Michael sonrió y encendió un monitor – Los encontramos, padre fue muy precavido para que nadie más les encontrara – En el monitor se divisaban 4 leones tortuga colosales, encadenados con energía extraña, habían tubos conectados en sus caparazones drenando algunos materiales – son los cuatro originales... padre no mentía... - Dijo Richard para después suspirar – ¿y padre?... – Michael encendió otro monitor y un tubo con el número 0 estaba mostrado en él, un niño de aparentemente 15 años estaba en él – Está creciendo, el proceso va todo bien, gracias a la sangre de los Leones tortuga hemos podido implantar los cuatro elementos y además unas mejoras... padre será más poderoso... solo necesitamos el alma de un avatar... - Richard sonrió y apretó los puños – Pronto... Himlen Bellemorte... regresará... y concluirá con lo que dejo incompleto hace más de 500 años... - Los hermanos sonreían de manera macabra, el Avatar Himlen estaba siendo revivido.


End file.
